Welcome Home
by SkylarBecker
Summary: After his three year training with Jirairya, Naruto finally returns to Konoha. He and Hinata have been dating and now, as a reunited couple, they have to work together with making their relationship public while also working around the Hyuuga's strict rules. Filled with love, lust, longing, and moe moments, we follow our number one hyper-active knuckle-headed ninja! Lemons & fluff!
1. Chapter 1: Is this reality?

**Notes**: I do not own Naruto; I just love to write about it. Sorry if this isn't completely accurate. This is based off of the lovely story** (_Into the Woods) _kyubiteaser** had written. (I do not claim that either) You should really read that story first before you read this, it's a wonderfully written story, and I enjoyed every sentence of it. Here's the link: .net/s/3000457/1/But it's OK if you don't. You just have to know that Hinata and Naruto have been dating (yes, they did get intimate) and that the story takes place after he had to leave her for his three year training with Jiraiya. Kyuubiteaser had written a sequel, but I started this before I knew about it. **Please rate and comment!** As a writer I'd love to hear your likes and dislikes; it only helps me get better.

Welcome Home

Chapter 1: Is This Reality?

Naruto entered the village gates with more maturity than usual, but he still was the world's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, and with that being said, he sprinted around the village with the most cheekiest grin on his face. He bounced from rooftop to rooftop laughing louder than possible, probably waking up all of Konoha, for it was around 2 in the morning. He and Jiraiya finally returned since they went on their three year training mission, and Naruto was dying to get back home. While he was away he did not only grow mentally, but also physically. His biceps flexed as he hoisted himself over the rooftop ledges. His well-defined abs was visible through the tight black T-shirt he was wearing. He even grew 5 inches taller while he was away, which now made him six foot even. Naruto was very handsome, constantly being hit on while in distant villages. And the women would always be watching him with glossy eyes. He would always smile back and sometimes give a wink, making the girls swoon every time. But he would never take it a step farther and approach any of them, Jiraiya would constantly nag him and tell him that it's unhealthy for a young man his age to not 'fully experience' adulthood. Jiraiya would then continue to make his way over the ladies that were making his pupil eye candy, and try to talk them into staying the night, which the responses would always be some form of 'EW, YOU PERVERT!' or a right hook to the face that any shinnobi would be proud of. All this attention was nice, but Naruto still felt lonely. It was three years since he'd left the love of his life standing at the gates he'd just entered, and he never stopped thinking about her. Every now and then when he felt so alone, Naruto would hold his hand over his breast pocket which held the good luck charm Hinata gave him just before he left. It gave him a feeling that she was with him, always comforting him when he was alone or in doubt. Getting back to the present, Naruto quickly changed his course and headed straight to the Hyuuga compound, deciding he would report back to old Baa-chan later.  
>Hinata was awake, staring straight ahead clutching one of Naruto's shirts that he had given her as a good bye present. Most nights she couldn't go to sleep, and would lie there all night and think of the times that she and her love had shared. She blushed and the memories and snuggled up more into his shirt. It still smelt like him. She inhaled the soft musty scent and a tear rolled down one of her cheeks. Just then she heard someone approaching outside and silently grabbed the kunai knife that was on the dresser besides her bed. Just as the window opened and the intruder jumped through, Hinata lunged and had the knife to their neck with her byakugan activated in mere seconds. "H-hinata," the intruder whispered in a hoarse voice, afraid if he breathed the knife would pierce his skin. Hinata knew that voice, though she remembered it a little bit higher and squeakier. She remember that it was the same voice that called her name with love and whispered sweet nothings in her ear long ago. It was the same voice that told her 'I loved you.'<br>"N-na-naruto!" she gasped and tears fell down on to him as he swooped her into a tight hug. She whimpered and clung onto him, intending to never let go. He lifted her chin up so he could see those beautiful white-lavender eyes, and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and warm, gentle and caring. They clung to each other and didn't stop to breathe. She had waited for those lips to be against her in who knows how long, but to her it felt like eternity. He suddenly pushed his mouth harder into hers and slowly brushed his tongue across her wanting lips, asking her for his permission to enter. Hinata blushed and opened her mouth, excited that the kiss was turning into something a little more passionate. He then carefully scooped her up into his firm arms and silently carried her to her bed.  
>The sheets were silky smooth and cold, it had been awhile since Naruto had been in a nice bed. He focused on the girl, who was now giving him a suggestive smirk, and took a moment to see how she had dramatically changed while he was away. Her cuteness had gone away along with her short cut hair, but what replaced it was an eye stopping hour-glass figure, and sexy long layered hair that complimented her more mature facial structure. Over all, the girl that Naruto remembered, the same girl that he had left back in Konoha had disappeared and in replace this new sexy woman appeared. His eyes sparkled as he looked up and down his girlfriend's new shocking curves, and stopped dead in their tracks as his gaze reached a certain chest area. What the hell happened to Hinata! Naruto kept on thinking of the younger Hinata and how he thought she was so beautiful then, but compared to what he was looking at now, he could easily say she was drop dead gorgeous. This new Hinata was nothing compared to the younger version. Naruto just shook his head and laughed to himself for feeling an overwhelming sensation to just rip off her clothes and just take her there and then.<p>

Hinata raised an eyebrow at her dumbfounded boyfriend and laughed quietly to herself. Man she had missed him. She missed his warm hugs and steady hands that would wrap around her waist. She missed his outgoing attitude because no one in the Hyuuga compound had an ounce of humor in them, God forbid. She missed his charming smile and reassuring words when she felt insecure about herself. She missed his love. As the couple just stood still for a few minutes, taking in all that happened and trying to believe that it was all really happening. Hinata felt a warm tear slide down her cheek, all the emotions that she had kept inside were pouring out. No, more like flooding out. She was in a state of shock, remembering how much she'd missed him made her unbelievably sad, and seeing him here in her room, let alone in her bed, made her hysterically happy. And this was all happening while her brain trying to figure out if this was all in her head, or if she was hallucinating. This made her head spin, so Hinata did what she does best: she fainted.

Naruto watched as the girl passed out onto the bed, disappointed that he didn't get a chance to show her how much he'd improved in romancing. He sighed, and climbed over her and covered them both with the silky sheets, holding her tightly with her back pressed up against him. He whispered in her ear something only mice could hear and ran his fingertips across her creamy ivory skin. He breathed in that sweet lilac sent from her hair and played with a strand in his other hand. He liked her longer hair; it reminded him of a motherly figure. Not that he saw Hinata as motherly, but rather he felt comforted when he ran his fingers through it. Before he dozed off himself, he kissed Hinata lightly on the forehead, only to hear a half-asleep reply, "G-good night Naruto-kun." Naruto smirked to himself thinking '_Heh, she even stutters in her sleep_,' and was engulfed by the tiredness he had been fighting all along. The next morning Hinata's eyes fluttered open, and scanned the quiet room around her. There was a cool breeze coming in from the opened window next to her bed. As she got up to close it, she noticed a folded piece of paper tied with a red ribbon lying on top of the windowsill. 'It wasn't a dream,' she breathed, face turning a rosy pink color. She untied the messy bow and opened up the piece of paper.

_Hinata,_  
><em>I'm sorry I couldn't have stayed last night, but I'm pretty sure if I did, you and I know that your father would skin me alive. You were cute Hinata-chan, I would have thought that you would have gotten over stuttering, but I guess some things never change huh? Heh heh, well you know I'm not good at writing these things down on paper, so will you meet me at my house? I planned that we would go out and talk for a bit, I miss hearing your voice.<em>  
><em>Love you always,<em>  
><em>Naruto<em>

Hinata blushed at the letter. In fact she had gotten over stuttering and all of her childish qualities; they all just seem to come back when she's around him.  
>'<em>This is so not fair' <em>she thought as she let out a groan. She walked away from the window and got ready to meet Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2: Knock, knock, and knock?

First I want to say thank you for those who reviewed my first chapter! I honestly thought that no one would read my story, but in only two days it was published, and I was surprised at how many I got. The encouragement means a lot to me, for this is my first story on here. So grin and bear it with me. Ha! I plan on this story to be on going, and all I really ask for is your lovely reviews, whether it be criticizing my work or encouraging it, because all of it helps me become a better writer. Thanks again!  
>Please review<br>- skylarbecker

Chapter 2: Knock, knock, and knock?

Hinata stood motionless outside of Naruto's apartment, not sure how she should knock on the door. Yes, it is important on how you knock. A simple one knock might seem like she's too boring, when a few knocks could seem like she's too eager. Then there was the other tough decision on how hard or soft she should knock. A light knock seemed to fit her personality, so she finally decided to do a soft triple knock. It was elegant, and made sure to tell the person on the other side that she wanted to see them, but not too eager. Right as her knuckles lightly brushed the door, it swung open to reveal a cheekily grinning Naruto. "How long were you planning on standing out here?" The smiling boy said. Hinata blushed, embarrassed that she was caught standing there for a while and that she was making Naruto wait for no reason. "Um..," was all she responded with, not sure how to answer his question without sounding like a complete weirdo. Naruto noticed the embarrassed expression on her face and stopped her from answering by taking her hand and leading her into his small apartment. The apartment was small but cozy, despite the stale cracker smell and the light film of dust that covered almost everything. Naruto gave her a sheepish look and said, "Heh, I didn't get a lot of time to straighten up the place since I got back.. But we're not staying here long, I just wanted to grab my jacket and then we can go on our date." He finished his sentence with a wink and Hinata blushed. She didn't just blush at his gesture, but also from the word date. Though, she' has been on plenty of dates with him before, each of them were special and wonderful for her of course, but this time it feels like they are a new couple after been apart for so long. Everything feels new to her, she looked at Naruto and saw a new man standing before her with new stories and a new personality. But it wasn't that only Naruto had changed, in fact she noticed that she had changed just as much as he did, and maybe even a little bit more. With these ideas running through her head, her heart sped up. This was like a brand new adventure; a new relationship. Maybe this time she can get it right; start off with a clean slate. Hinata was determined to show Naruto how confident she was, and how she changed from an insecure nobody to a respectable shinnobi and Hyuuga heir. Naruto came back from his room, now wearing his signature orange jacket. He and Hinata then left, making their way to the park that was in the center of Konoha.  
>The air was warm and filled with nice calm cool breezes that ruffled through Naruto's now longer spiky blonde hair. The two pieces on the sides of his face came about to his mouth while the other part of his hair spiked up and was held back by his headband. Hinata like Naruto's haircut, it made him look much older and charming. <em>"I wonder when he decided to let it grow out<em>," she thought. Hinata had been wondering when he changed so much, what his journey was like, what kind of people he met in distant lands, and mostly wanted to know more about him. When they were together three years ago, it seemed like she didn't know him at all. She knew the basics though, from the years of watching him when they were growing up. His favorite color was orange, his favorite food was ramen. But what was really bothering her is that she didn't know anything about his past life, like how he grew up and who his parents were. It made her sad when she thought of all the times he would sit all by himself. He was always excluded and it puzzled her. Thinking back, she always thought Naruto was kindhearted, energetic, maybe a little obnoxious, but never mean or rude. So why would people treat him like something awful and repulsive? Why was he so _unwanted_?  
>As they sat down on the wooden bench right beside the clear shimmering water, Hinata tugged on Naruto's bright orange jacket, drawing him into a kiss. Naruto wasn't prepared for such a spontaneous action coming from Hinata, especially since they were so out in the open as well. "Whoa, what's gotten into you?" He asked in surprise. Hinata just smiled and kissed him this time on the cheek. "I could get used to this," he murmured while looking into her beautiful lavender eyes, making her giggle. Hinata finally spoke after spending some time just enjoying each other's company and watching the ducks swim across the pond. Quietly she said, "Did you think about me while you were away?" "Of course I did. Everyday actually," It was Naruto's turn to blush. "Well, what did you miss the <em>most<em>?" Hinata raised her eye brow and had a seductive look on her face, clearing implying what she meant. "W-well..um..uh..," O_h no! What should I say? If I say something that Ero-sensei would say, I might get hit, but if I say something cheesy, she might get offended_. "w-what I missed about you the most was the way you would smile at me. The way you'd laugh at my jokes, even though I knew they weren't even half funny. I missed the moments when we'd snuggle and would feel so safe and warm. But what I missed the most was loving you every day, being able to kiss you and feel you underneath my fingertips. What bothered me the most actually was thinking about you moving on to someone better than me. For a long time, I was so jealous of this imaginary person that got to hold you like I did." Naruto looked sheepishly down to the awe-struck girl, whose eyes were slightly glazing over with tears. _"Oh no, I must have reaaally messed it up," _Naruto thought. But he really didn't make any of that up; it's how he truly felt while he was away. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to make you cry Hinata-chan," he said with concern in his voice. "N-Naruto-kun." was the only word that he heard Hinata reply with before he found his lips busy again. This time Hinata took him in her arms and kissed him, making him know she was in charge. Their tongues danced over each other's and their kiss was like a beautiful dance, both of them moving in rhythm and harmony. Hinata brought her one leg over Naruto's so she was straddling him on the bench, falling deeper than she planned into the kiss. Her lungs gasped for air, but she didn't want the kiss to ever end. She was in control, and she loved every moment of it. She felt Naruto's heart rate speed up and knew she was doing everything right. What broke the kiss was when a man walking past the two lovers coughed loud enough to indicate to them that they were causing quiet the scene. Both blushing and laughing, Naruto picked the light girl up and placed her on the ground in front of him, making the girl's lip curl up in a pout. "Awe, now don't give me that look," he said quietly while looking down at her from where he sat. "Aren't you hungry? I sure am, how about we go and get some ramen from Ichiraku? We can finish that conversation there." Hinata couldn't stay disappointed with someone like Naruto around; he seemed to always make people feel better. She got up and brushed off the dirt and grass on her knees and took the hand that was offered to her. Naruto gave her hand a little squeeze and together they made their way to Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

After downing 5 bowls of ramen, Naruto grinned widely. Hinata laughed at how that boy could eat so much and still not gain any weight. _I wish I had his metabolism, I think any girl in Konoha would. _Hinata hadn't even eaten half of her ramen and was full. She wasn't even hungry to begin with, all she wanted to do was go back to Naruto's apartment and finish what she had started on the bench earlier that evening. She played with her fingers while she listened into the conversation Naruto was having with Teuchi, the owner of the ramen stand, and his daughter Ayame. They were talking about trying to make some kind of special ramen made with a secret ingredient called menma. Hinata had no idea what was happening in the conversation, but she could have sworn that she saw a small tear roll down his face. After catching up with the owners of Ichiraku, Naruto wanted to catch up with everyone. He practically missed 3 years of everyone's life, and he wanted to make up for that.

Naruto and Hinata sat on Naruto's bed after the short walk home. Hinata went in for a kiss, but before things got too heated again, Naruto stopped her and said, "Wait, I want to catch up on what happened while I was away. I want to talk to you, and get to know you. I feel like you're a brand new person, and I think we should take things slowly again. Anyway I did promise you that we could talk at Ichiruka's but I kind of got absorbed in eating." Hinata blushed, but was a little relieved that he felt the same way about them being like a new couple. She kissed him on the cheek and looked into those shocking blue eyes of his, waiting for him to go on. "Well obviously you hadn't moved on, since you're here with me now," he analyzed with a smirk. "How could I move on from somebody like you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in a sweet tone. She continued, "So let's talk, what did Hokage-sama say to you when you returned? Didn't you have to fill out a report or something?" Deciding to ask something on a lighter subject, later she would ask more personal questions. Naruto had told her that Old Lady Tsunade just looked at him and laughed saying something like, "_The brat's finally turned into a man, damn I can never win a bet."_ While handing Shizune, her faithful apprentice some money. He said that after he had gone through some test and medical exams, Baa-chan dismissed him and told him that Jiraiya had already handed in all the information on their mission beforehand, so there was no need for him to do anything else. Naruto knew that this wasn't a really important question and patiently waited for the next question; waiting particularly for that one difficult question to come up in the conversation. It's the same question that even he couldn't answer. More so, the one he didn't _want_ to answer.


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

Hey! It's been longer than I had hoped! But no worries, I promise to keep things up dated ASAP. Everyone thank you for the reviews and suggestions.

To devilzxknight86: Ha! I would love to see Tsunade's reaction also! I'll see what I can do, and hopefully I can incorporate it!

To Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover: Thank you for the tips!

WARNING: Content rated (Just to be safe) **T/M**. Finally (;

Chapter 3: Decisions

Hinata slowly nuzzled her head into Naruto's strong broad chest and breathed in his scent. Naruto brushed her hair out of her eyes and waited for her to speak, making sure to answer everything carefully. Now looking into his eyes, Hinata asked him everything that was bothering her all along. She first asked if he'd had any other relationship other than theirs while he was away. She breathed a sigh of relief when he said that he had been faithful to her for all the years he was gone, but he did admit to reading some of Pervy-sage's books, and enjoying other books of that erm...genre. The questions kept coming and eventually Hinata finally got into asking really personal questions. "Naruto-kun, why are you hated by so many people in this village?" Naruto wasn't exactly how to tell her, let alone how to formulate a sentence to start his answer. Naruto huffed and began, "Don't worry; I'm not an S ranked criminal if that's what you're thinking." Hinata smiled a bit, glad that his tone isn't too serious as she had planned it to be. "Only a few people know my secret because the 3rd Hokage made it a law that no one could speak of what happened that day. He made that law purposely so that I wouldn't be mistreated by my peers, but I guess it didn't apply for everyone. The villagers were always scared of me. Everyone still hated me. No, everyone hated what was inside of me." Naruto's eyes changed, they'd slowly lost their liveliness as he began telling his story. It wasn't so much an answer anymore. Naruto had forgotten he was speaking to Hinata and was reliving everything as he spoke. He rushed on, "I was born on the day a nine tailed fox demon attacked the village, and it was sealed in my mother long ago. My father, the 4th Hokage, saved the village by sealing it into me. I have lived with a demon inside of me, the same demon that thousands of lives were lost to. Children, mothers, fathers, fellow ninja, and families - they all died. No wonder why everyone was scared; they had a right to hate me. This thing, this beast had killed innocent people. It's living in me and I don't know how or when it's going to get out again. I don't know if I can stop it." Naruto paused for a moment and looked for a reaction in Hinata's face. He wasn't sure if he saw fear or worries in her eyes. "A-and I know I should have told you this at the beginning of our relationship, so I will understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." And with that, Naruto slowly got up from the bed and left Hinata in his room, giving her some time to absorb all of it and come to a final decision.

Hinata wasn't sure on what to think, all she knew was that she loved Naruto with all her heart, and she was definitely not going to leave him. She wasn't sure how dangerous this demon was, but knowing that it hasn't been a problem so far, it's unlikely that it will cause a problem. Hinata got up from his creaky bed and entered the living room without being noticed. I wonder what will happen if we ever start a family. Will the demon have to be sealed into my child? Pfft, what am I talking about! I don't even know if Hinata wants to have children, let alone marry me… Or even DATE me! Ha! But what am I going to do though? What if she does decide to leave me? Naruto was standing on the balcony in deep thought, when suddenly he felt two tiny hands creep up around his waist from behind and grasp his shirt. He turned around to see Hinata snuggling up into him, a small blush painted on her cheeks. She can still blush when she hugs a demon. Naruto chuckled, half out of humor and half out of relief that this could mean that Hinata had chosen to stay with him. "I could never leave you Naruto-kun," Hinata breathed into his shirt. An electric current pulsed through Naruto when he felt Hinata's warm breath brush against his stomach when she spoke. He lifted her head up to see tears rolling down her cheeks, and a small sob was let out when she made eye contact with him. Naruto hushed her into a hug and picked her up, keeping a good hold on her. He was now looking up into her eyes and brought her down into a kiss. This time the kiss was never broken. Naruto moved away from his balcony into his house, still carrying the small Hyuuga heir with him. They never broke their kiss until Hinata gasped when she felt the soft covers of Naruto's bed touch her thighs, and slightly gave into her weight. "B-but what about taking it slow?" Hinata asked out of breath and arched an eyebrow. Naruto let out a laugh and answered her by pushing her back down onto the bed and pinning her underneath of him. He smoothly unzipped Hinata's jacket and tossed it aside, and then came back to give her a kiss. Hinata was feeling all jittery just at the thought of Naruto touching her there the way she remembered he had did a long time ago. But this time she felt more in control, she spotted her opening to take the lead and sat up to pull off Naruto's tight black shirt. She slowly pulled off the cotton shirt, blushing when she saw abs that must have taken years of intense training to acquire. But she didn't hesitate and pulled the shirt completely off and over his head. Naruto was taken back at what was happening he wasn't prepared for Hinata to be so…straight forward. If this was the same Hinata 3 years ago, Naruto would have been doing everything, but he didn't mind that. He snapped back into reality when he noticed Hinata pulling the mesh shirt she had underneath her jacket off, revealing a lacey black bra and her outstanding curves. Her complexion was pale but smooth and creamy. Her long, dark, almost purplish hair was in perfect contrast to her skin. Her hair covered her big perky breast, teasing Naruto to brush it out of the way to get a better look at what lies underneath. Hinata liked the way Naruto looked at her; she knew she had his _full _attention. So she took advantage of it and licked her lips, putting on a look of innocence while she looked into Naruto's eyes. _Is she toying with me? _Naruto couldn't move his eyes away from Hinata, her body was moving in a mesmerizing way, while sliding her pants off her lower body. Naruto closed the gap between them and help her slide the pant legs off her ankles. He stopped breathing when he saw the matching underwear she was wearing, it had black lacey straps that wrapped around her thighs and connected to her underwear with small silver buckles. "What are _those_?" Naruto couldn't hold back from asking. "You like them?" Hinata asked with a tease. "They were made to hold kunai and other weapons, but I had a _better_ idea on how to use them," she said with a devilish look in her eye. Naruto wondered if all female ninja wore such things, but he didn't dwell on the idea for too long. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see Hinata's slender fingers slip under the elastic of his waistband. Her cold touch and movement of her fingers aroused him, making his pants feel little bit tighter. He was glad that they would soon be off, because if they were on any longer things would start to get irritating.

Naruto kicked off his pants and sent them across the room, leaving him only in his orange boxers. Hinata blushed at the sight she was seeing but regained her confidence and took Naruto's face in her hands and kissed him passionately on the lips. Their tongues danced and a moan escaped out of Naruto. Hinata was pleased with this and even more pleased when she felt a hardness rubbing against her thigh. Still locked in a kiss, Hinata moved her hand down and rubbed Naruto's firmness, stroking him with a slow rhythm at first. As the kiss became fiercer, Hinata rubbed faster against the fabric of his boxers, causing Naruto to eventually break the kiss and breathe heavily in and out. "H-h-hinata, I c-can't take it anymore." Hinata grinned and tugged Naruto's boxers off, making him grunt as the cool air hit him. Hinata was taken back; Naruto wasn't the only thing that had gotten incredibly_ taller _and_ larger_. Naruto saw slight panic in her eyes and got slightly embarrassed and said, "Um, we don't have to do this. It's OK if you changed your mind." He wasn't sure if what she was seeing was a good thing or a bad thing. _Am I too small for her? Is this not enough to pleasure her? Wait! What if I'm too big for her? Is it possible that it may not fit? _Naruto started to worry now and grabbed for the sheets to cover up, but Hinata stopped him with her quick reflexes. She didn't become a Jounin for _nothing_. "Naruto-kun," she said with a certain hint of sexiness, "don't make me have to tie you up… I will if you're going to behave like this." Naruto wasn't sure if she was bluffing or not. With everything that had happened already, he wouldn't be too surprised. Hinata made his worries disappear when she finally let him unclip her bra and leg straps. She moved his hands to the clasps, which fumbled at the first couple tries. Naruto grunted, beginning to be fed up on how he couldn't un-do her bra. Hinata's patience was growing thin. Naruto apologized, blaming it on how he hasn't had a lot of experience lately with these kinds of things. Hinata guided his fingers and together they unhooked her bra. She sighed in relief when her breasts hung freely now and felt Naruto's rough hands quickly move on to her thigh straps and panties. "Getting a little impatient Naruto-kun?" Hinata said with a tease. Naruto smiled and scooped her up into his arms and kissed her neck, all the way down to the middle of her stomach and stopped, causing Hinata to squirm underneath of him. "Now look at who's a little impatient," he said mockingly. Hinata was completely naked, she felt so open. Everything on her belonged to Naruto, she was willing to give him anything he wanted. Naruto felt the same way. Everything on him was Hinata's. He was willing to give her anything she desired. They both took a moment to look into each other's eyes and knew that that's what they both thought. "Hinata, I'm yours. I will do anything you ask of me." Naruto continued to kiss her; now going pasted her abdomen, this time not stopping.

She tasted sweet in his mouth. His tongue made circular motions as he buried his face into her, making sure to catch every drop of her sweet fluid. Hinata moaned and pulled on his silky blonde hair. Her hips thrust at the same time as he would suck on her sweet spot. Hinata brought her fingers down and started to rub herself, but Naruto stopped her. This made her squirm even more, and a whimper escaped her mouth. Naruto was turned on by this, enjoying what he could make her do. "Shhh," he cooed. "I promise I will make it all better." Hinata was beyond ready for him; her body practically ached for him. Naruto lifted his head and came up to kiss her. Hinata grabbed his neck and brought his lips to hers. Naruto then spread her legs apart and grabbed a firm hold on her waist. He started out slow, pushing himself deeper into her with each thrust. He grunted as he felt how tight she was. His erect member swelled and pulsed, ready to release it all over her, but Naruto held back, not wanting it to end that quickly. Hinata breathed in quick gasps; she was almost at her climax. As Naruto ended it in a final hard thrust, making sure all of him was inside of her and released all inside of her. Hinata had just about had it and came simultaneously.

The two lovers were spent, and that night they slept soundlessly in each other's arms. Not worrying about the future or the past. It was just them there now, enjoying the moment, hoping that it could last forever.


	4. Chapter 4: Rise and Shine

Notes & Responses:

This chapter has a lot of information in it, sorry if it makes your head hurt! Thank you everyone for your support. I was thinking of starting another story also. Does anyone like Death Note, Inu x Boku Ss, or any other Naruto pairings? I was just juggling around with some new ideas. Oh! I'm also trying to find a new anime to watch, any suggestions?

-SkylarBecker

devilzxknight86: Thanks! That was my first time writing something like _that_.

Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover: That was the nicest complement I have ever received. Thank you! I have been trying to write longer, but I feel as if it gets too similar if I keep continuing a chapter for so long. And ha! Please do, it would be better than writing here in this cramped up place.

key2light: I will work on an excellent ninja wardrobe next time! Thank you for your review! I will try to incorporate it in the next chapter.

puma1sunfire, Royal Duke Armadilloer III, & CrystallizedHina: Welcome to the party and thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 4: Rise and Shine

Naruto woke up bright and early the next morning. His mind was racing with a thousand thoughts. He wondered how he ended up with someone as great as Hinata. Was he worthy of such a girlfriend? She was heir to the Hyuuga family throne and they usually marry to keep the bloodline going. Was Naruto fit to even be a choice to fulfill the tight high standard linage Hinata had to burden? But besides that, Naruto also wondered where in the world Hinata learned how to do everything she did last night. She is a respectable, composed, and not to mention shy person. He looked down to see his love curled up beside him, wrapped up his cotton sheets. He noticed a small blush on her face and wondered what she was dreaming about. It was about seven in the morning and he didn't want to ruin whatever dream she was having, so he quietly got up from the bed with perfect stealth, and silently made his way to the kitchen. Along his way, he picked up a pair of grey sweatpants that were supposed to go in the washer, and put them on, not worrying about a shirt. With a body like his, I don't think anyone would want to cover that up. He started to wipe down tables, desks, chairs and straighten things up around his place. He tried to get the last bits of remaining dust and even got down on his hands and knees to clean the floor. By nine o'clock the living room, bathroom, hallway, balcony, and kitchen were spotless. He cracked open some windows to get rid of the smell the cleaning products left lingering around the apartment and started to make breakfast. He had hoped to have everything laid out and ready to be eaten right when Hinata woke up. He made chicken ramen with extra eggs, beacon, coffee, and sliced up some fresh fruit. He guessed on what types of food Hinata liked, for he honestly didn't know. Whenever they'd gone out to eat, she always told him to order for her, and she would eat whatever came out with a smile on her face. She might have even hated it, but she wouldn't want Naruto to know just to avoid making him feel bad or guilty. Nether the less, that woman has exemplary composure. She must perfect if she was interrogated, she wouldn't like them know a thin, Naruto mused.

By nine thirty, the table was filled with mouthwatering foods. A fresh white tablecloth now laid over its rough wood surface that showed years of good use. Hinata sat up in bed, thinking about everything that bad happened last night. She couldn't believe what she did, that definitely wasn't what she had planned. Hinata was probably wanted back at the Hyuuga compound by now; she could only imagine what was going on over there. Neji was probably doing the best he could to cover for her while Hiashi barked out orders to the rest of the family. Maybe they already sent out someone to look for her. Hinata breathed outa long sigh and scurried out of bed. She went through Naruto's dresser and put on one of his T-shirts. The shirt covered her body and hung around her thighs, so she decided that she didn't need to wear pants. This shirt is practically a dress! As she opened the door she was hit with a warm aroma. Naruto's apartment had a certain homey feeling which was strange to her because it usually was creepily quiet for Naruto hasn't been living there in three years. The floors would creak and the hall ways would moan when Hinata would walk through during her daily visits to the empty house. For every so often, she would stop by and use the spare key he had given her to check up on the house and make sure no one had tried to steal anything. She remembered the several times she would come to his house and just cry. It was a place that she could get away from the stress of her family and be completely alone. It was a place that she could do anything and not have the feeling that she was being watched. That was the best part about having a spare key, because when you live in a house with so many people, especially with people who can see 360 degrees and through walls, you can never do anything private without being confronted about it later. But Hinata also remembered the one time when she saw Sakura doing the same thing. She had remembered that Naruto said something about having two spare keys, so he must have had given her the other one. Hinata wasn't always sure about Naruto and Sakura's relationship, but now she knows that Naruto is over her and that they have a brother-sister relationship and on top of that, Naruto has been faithful to her for so long. Hinata doubted anything would ever happen between them again.

She walked in the small kitchen and sat down on a wooden chair that was placed in front of the kitchen table. Naruto smiled and wished her good morning, while handing her a napkin. She dug into the feast that Naruto had created and enjoyed everything that was placed in front of her. Sex is so tiring! I can easily eat everything that's on this table! Hinata was surprised at how hungry she really was, it feels like I lost 5 pounds! Ha, maybe Naruto and I should sleep together more often.

Naruto was wondering what Hinata was smiling about, but decided to not ask her because he didn't want to disrupt her while she was eating. He scarfed down three bowls himself and drank most of the milk, but made sure Hinata had enough to drink first.

Most of the morning had passed by and Hinata had to leave. She was worried about what was happening over at her house, more so she was worried about what was waiting for her at her house, if she stayed any longer. "Thank you for breakfast! I really loved it; I didn't know you were such a good cook. I'll have to cook for you sometime; I really improved since you were gone," Hinata said while picking up the dirty dishes and putting them in the sink. "Let me get those." Naruto took the dishes out of her hands and turned on the water. "And OK! I thought you were a good cook even back then though. I remember you made these rice things that one time when you, Kiba, and I went on a mission together… If I do remember correctly, I think they were intentionally shaped so they looked like me," Naruto said with a wicked smile. Hinata could suppress her blush, and looked away from Naruto. I can't believe he remembered that! How embarrassing! "Um…I don't know what you're talking about Naruto-kun," she said sheepishly.

"I have to go soon Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a hint of sadness. "Awe! Why so soon?" Naruto complained. Hinata changed back into the clothes she was wearing yesterday, and Naruto slipped on a blue shirt that matched his eyes. He walked Hinata all the way to the Hyuuga compound and along the way he asked her some questions. "So what did you think about last night?" "Huh? Oh umm, well," Hinata blushed and let out an embarrassed laugh. "No! That's not what I meant! I was talking about the whole conversation we had!" Naruto said in a rush, trying to cover up the miscommunication. "Oh that? I will always love you Naruto-kun," she said with a laugh at the end, "but I do think that it is a serious matter, thank you for telling me, I know it must have been hard for you." Naruto was happy hearing Hinata's answer, but was still concerned about what could happen in the future. He decided to end the conversation with that and together they walked side by side down the dirt road. When they reached the compound, Naruto gave Hinata a good bye kiss and Hinata thanked him again. She watched as Naruto started his journey back to his apartment. When he was out of sight she turned back and headed through the Hyuuga compound's main entrance.

As she walked down the main hall way her younger sister, Hanabi practically ran into her. But of course Hinata dodged her and allowed her to pass by. "Going somewhere important?" Hinata called after her. "What's it to you? Hin-... HINATA!" Hanabi stopped dead in her track and spun around and darted back towards Hinata. "Everyone's been looking for you! We thought you were kidnapped or something!" Hanabi gave her a deadly look and took off, muttering something about how bothersome Hinata was. "OH AND YOU BETTER FIND NEJI AND TELL HIM YOU'RE NOT DEAD, BEFORE FATHER FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS WHOLE THING!" Hanabi screamed back to Hinata as she reached the end of the hallway and made a right turn. If anything was to happen to Hinata, it was Neji's job to find and bring Hinata to safety under any costs. With that being said, he's probably gone to several other villages around Konoha in search for her already._ If father hears that I haven't been home since last night I'll be dead!_

On his way past the Main Gates of Konoha, Naruto noticed a familiar figure walking towards the village. He was tall and wore mostly all white. Naruto walked over and couldn't believe his eyes. Neji looked back at him casually as if he'd seen Naruto the other day. "Oh, you're back Naruto. Are you the reason Hinata has been missing?" Naruto stared at the figure in front of him, trying to figure out how this guy was the Neji he remembered. _Man, I thought he was tough back then... Now it looks like he can definitely beat me to a pulp_ "Hmm, well if you're not going to answer me, then I will be on my way, I have a certain business to attend to." He walk passed Naruto, his long black hair flowing behind him. But before he had gotten too far, Naruto turned around and followed him. "Hey wait! It's been forever since I last saw you; I don't even get a proper hello?" Naruto has always thought that Neji was rude, inconsiderate, and stubborn, but he decided it would be a good idea to befriend him, since he was practically Hinata's brother. Maybe Neji can be of some use to him later on for something. Certainly he can use him if he needed to know something that happened between Hinata and the household. Neji stopped walking and turn towards Naruto. "Excuse my rudeness, but I need to be somewhere. It was nice talking to you. If it makes you feel better though, you almost look like a formidable opponent for me." And with that, Neji turned and started walking again with a smirk on his face. Naruto clenched his fists and decided it was impossible to befriend a guy like that, no matter how hard he tried.

Hinata exited the compound, and sprinted down the dirt road. With her byakugan, she saw Naruto and Neji walking in opposite directions about a mile ahead of her. She quickened her pace, hoping she could get to Neji before he could report back to the elders. If in a case that Hinata was officially missing for more than two days, then the elders would be notified and an actual tracking team would be sent out to find her. She didn't want to cause unnecessary problems for everyone because she knew she would be in big trouble if things got too carried away. Hinata was slightly out of breath when she finally caught up to Neji. Neji wasn't too surprised to see her and told her to be more careful on planning when to stay the night with Naruto. Even though he thought Naruto was childish, obnoxious, temperamental, and unfit to be in a relationship with a person of Hyuuga stature, he didn't mind his cousin sneaking out with him. He saw how much Hinata has changed because of him, and for once he saw Hinata as an equal, not a member of the head branch, not some weak girl, or a futile excuse of a shinobi. He watched as she became more outgoing and actually happy for once. Deep inside, Neji actually thanks Naruto for what he had done, but of course he will never allow himself to admit it.

Neji had changed too; he wasn't all caught up with how people are "destined" to be whoever they will be or some silly thing like that. He has grown into a charming refined man who knows what is fit and unfit to do in certain situations. He never raises his voice to ladies, always eats with courtesy, and has remarkable good manners. Yet he still has a certain pompous characteristic to him; he has the 'I'm better than everyone else' attitude, most likely from being called a "genius" and "prodigy" all through his childhood from his elders and peers.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, and I will remember to tell you when I will be gone," Hinata replied, hesitant to say anymore. Neji accepted her apology and said, "Lady Hinata, you know that Lord Hiashi would not want you do be with some on who is not of Hyuuga decent and especially with someone like Naruto." Neji stared at her with cold eyes watching her every move. After not getting an answer he continued, "But I guess I am in no place to be saying stuff like that, excuse my rudeness." It was true, what Hinata and all the others in the Hyuuga compound didn't know he was secretly seeing Tenten. He suspected Hinata probably just took his response as if he was apologizing because he wasn't in the position to be telling someone of the main branch what they should/shouldn't be doing. "You are forgiven Neji and thank you for your concern," Hinata replied, looking back at Neji who was now standing right next to her. "Oh, and stop being so formal with me, you know that you can drop that act now. No one from the house is around," she said with a wink. Neji laughed and together they walked back to the compound, unsure of what was going to happen when they got there.


	5. Chapter 5: He Said She Said

Hi! So I took the advice and changed this story to be rated M. Oh yes, thing are going to get hot in here! Ha, well I actually don't know yet. It's still up for debate. Any who, I was just wondering how you people find my story on here! Like does something come up every time I update it? Because new people, that didn't already follow my story, start following me. Ehh, I'm just very curious. (I still don't know much about this site) Thanks for reading!

-SkylarBecker

Chapter 5: He Said-She Said

As they were walking down the dirt path together, Hinata glanced up at the serious figure that was walking besides her. "We can't tell my father that I was with Naruto, not yet," Hinata said shyly. Neji glanced back down at her and a slight smile crept across his usually serious face. "So what are we going to tell him? And when are you planning on telling him the truth?" Hinata thought about it for a moment, not so sure on how to cover up the reason she was out all night. "Well we can say that you found me passed out at the training field, I have done that before, but usually Kiba or Shino wake me up. We can say I went alone. And as for when I tell him about Naruto, I'll have to ask Naruto about it because it's not just my decision. He might already have an idea on how to tell my father about our relationship." Neji thought that over and believed that the cover story just might work. They both walked in the main entrance and up to Hiashi official room, and knock quietly before entering. The man in front of them had jet black hair, its length almost down to his hips. It was tied up at the very bottom, like all men of the clan do, allowing the top part to cascade down his back. He wore a stern look on his aged face that held eyes purist of white, almost translucent in a way. They scanned the scene before them; nothing could get past his glare. His skin showed of many battles fought, some wins and some losses. He looked calm and collected, maybe even a tad bit worried. Hinata and Neji exchanged worried glances before a cough from the man forced them to look straight ahead. Hiashi started, "I believe that there was a slight incident, and I wasn't notified until less than an hour ago. Neji, as a second-branch member, it is your duty to first alert me and the elders of any problem that goes on between this household! I am ashamed at how careless we were; obviously we need to do something about it. And as for you," Hiashi was now glaring at his nervous daughter who was now averting her eyes to the floor, "why didn't you come home last night? You had us thinking you were kidnapped! Or worse dead! You are this clan's heir, do you know what kind of problem it would cause if you suddenly disappeared?" Hiashi thought back to when the young Hinata was taken for the first time, and shuddered at the memory. He had never told Hinata and didn't want to bring it up, afraid that it would cause her grief or worry. Even if he was going to say something he wouldn't want to do it in front of Neji. Hinata's kidnapping was basically the reason why Neji's father and Hiashi's brother, Hizashi, had to be sentenced to death. It was for that reason that Neji had grown up with resentment for the main branch. "I passed out in Training Field 3, Kiba and Shino weren't with me that day, so they didn't bring me home. Then not too long ago Neji found me, and here I am." Hinata stirred in her seat, afraid that her father won't believe the lie. Then Neji spoke up. "She has trained so hard that she has passed out before; next time I'll be sure to accompany here if no one else can." Hiashi seemed to have believed what the two young Hyuugas were saying and dismissed them with a stern warning.

Meanwhile Naruto was on his way home when he had ran into another old friend. The pink haired girl had just got done her last shift at the hospital and decided to eat at one of the villages restaurants. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto greeted the girl loudly with a grin on his face. She laughed and greeted him back with a simple 'hello'. The two of them got talking and soon they were sitting together at a table, laughing while sipping tea. "So what have you been up to since you've gotten back, Naruto?" Naruto blushed and gave her a smile, making it obvious that whatever he'd been doing, it was appropriate to be discussing over dinner. Sakura raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer to Naruto, whispering in his ear, "I hear Hyuugas are really good in bed." Naruto's face turned bright red now and Sakura laughed. "Jeeze Naruto! You pig! You have only been back for not even a week and you two have already started fucking again?" Sakura sighed, "So tell me about your relationship. When do you plan on making it public? Did you even ask her father if it was alright for you to be dating her yet?" She was curious, she wonder what it would have been like if she had actually ended up with Naruto. She was the only other person, besides Neji, that knew about Him and Hinata's relationship. She didn't know why Hinata started liking him at first, but now Sakura definantly saw why. Naruto had grown into a charming man, he had an amazing body, and not to mention he had also seemed to have become quiet the ladies' man with Hinata. But as much as Sakura thought about it, she would always see Naruto as her childish younger brother. He was the one who had gone through so much with her, the one who had lost an important friend with her as well, and the same one who had risked his life several times in order to save her. Sakura was forever indebted to Naruto. She loved him, and was willing to do anything for him. She snapped back to reality when Naruto started answering her questions. "Umm, well our relationship is going well, I did plan on us taking it slow at first... But that seemed to have not worked. As for making it public, well we will after I ask her father for permission. Even though we have already been dating for like 3 years, now is better than never." Naruto laughed, but still have an unwavering concern about what's going to happen if Hiashi disapproves of their relationship. Will he want to fight me? Will he make sure I never see Hinata again? Naruto didn't want to think about it right now and changed the subject. "So where did you hear that Hyuugas were good in bed?" Naruto asked with suspicion in his voice. Sakura laughed, "Ha! Don't get the wrong idea Naruto, I would never do stuff with Neji, ick! But of course Tenten on the other hand... Well let's just say she can't keep her mouth shut when it comes to her and Neji's …erm... relationship." Naruto was surprised that a girl would actually like that seemingly loveless ass. It was Naruto's turn to laugh, "Ha! Who would like a guy like Neji? He's too unemotional to ever love someone!" Sakura just shook her head, wondering the same thing. "Well he must have something going for him; Tenten is head over heels for him, and from what she tells me, he seems to be a god in bed." Naruto was appalled, but also wondered if Hinata thinks about him like that. "Do all girls talk about personal things like that to each other? Ugh, the female brain is so complicated." Sakura laughed, "Why do you ask Naruto? Do you want me to talk to Hinata for you, maybe see what she has to say about you?" Sakura winked at him obviously enjoying the discomfort she gave him. Naruto didn't say anything, so she took that as a yes. They finished up their meal and said goodbye. Naruto had offered to walk her home but Sakura declined, saying that it would be too much of a burden since she lives in the other direction of where he was going. I wonder when he became such a gentlemen Sakura thought as she walked away from the restaurant.

Hinata walked silently back to her room and sat down on her bed. She breathed in a heavy breath and rested her head on her silk sheets. She wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen, but she was glad the first confrontation was over. A few minutes late a soft knock tapped on her door, and opened slightly. "May I come in?" Neji asked in a whisper. Hinata nodded and Neji came in and sat next to her lying figure. "I can't cover for you forever, I have my own relationship as well, you know. Next time you see Naruto talk about being open about your relationship. If he was a real man, he would have already asked permission to date you," Neji said while tightening a fist. Hinata always wondered about her cousin's personal life, but didn't want to pry. She inhaled deeply and then spoke, "I know. But we have been together for so long, we never really thought about anything like telling others. But I know once it goes public then everything will be easier, at least I hope so. Of course there will be stirrings with the elders and some family rules will have to be tampered with, but that's only if Naruto decides to marry me. Which I obviously hope for, but you never know what will happen." Neji already knew all the possibilities and what the elders would do. He thought about it many times before. Of course it wouldn't be as serious if he married Tenten, but yet the elders would have a fit. Just thinking about what the elders would do if they hear that the heir wanted to marry outside of the clan, that's unspeakable. Hinata knew what she was saying was really inaccurate, she just hoped that maybe her words would hold a little bit of truth in them. It was getting pretty dark outside, but Hinata felt as if she needed a good breath of fresh air, so she got up and decided to take a walk through the garden out back. Neji left and headed back to his room, probably to go mutter in silence about how the family rules are so farfetched.

It didn't take long for Hinata to loose herself in thought. She worried about everything that had happened, she wish she had someone to talk to besides Neji. Who is smart, sensible, understanding, and a close friend? Hinata thought for a moment. Hmm, well we aren't too close, but I think she is the perfect person to talk to about all my problems! So, Hinata decided first thing in the morning she would set out to find the pink haired girl, Sakura.

She woke up bright and early the next day, only having a small cup of tea and a granola bar for breakfast. She was hoping to find Sakura in a semi private place. The birds chirped and fluttered about as the small black haired girl walked down the dirt path kicking up clouds as she walked in a hurried pace. She scanned the town with her byakugan and spotted Sakura in no time. She was sitting outside the hospital with a book in hand. Perfect, she must be on break. Hinata hurried towards the hospital, hoping to get there before Sakura has to take another shift. She breathed slightly faster as she approached the sitting figure, not out of fatigue, but out of nervousness. Sakura glanced up from her book and was surprised to find the blushing Hyuuga heir in front of her. "Just my luck! I've been meaning to talk to you," Sakura said. Now Hinata was surprised. She wonders what Sakura would want with her. "I had wanted to talk to you about a certain someone," Sakura said with a playful tone. "Come on; let's go somewhere a little more private and have a girl talk." Sakura then led the confused girl into the hospital. The walls were white, and the air in there smelt like cleaning products. It was cool, air conditioners on full blast, and Hinata couldn't keep from feeling this strange feeling. She has been in the hospital many times before, but she was always the one being operated on, cared for, or visiting. She had never gone to the hospital without a purpose, and here she is now, feeling more out of place the longer she stays. "I don't think anyone will be using this room today, so we can use it to talk in. Don't worry, these walls are soundproof, so you don't have to be afraid of anyone else hearing." Hinata studied the white room; it had monitors and cables all in a corner and along the wall there were two identical beds with a curtain separating them. The floor was white and the sheets that lay over top of the metal framed bed were a light blue. Sakura led Hinata over to a bed and told her to sit down. After she was situated, Sakura pulled over one of the fold-up chairs that was leaning against the wall, and sat herself in front Hinata. "Don't worry! It's nothing bad, gosh! So you can stop giving me that nervous look Hinata!" Sakura laughed, she had seen Hinata nervous before, but not THIS nervous. The poor girl was practically trembling in her seat. "So I hear you and Naruto had some time to see each other, give me some details girl!" Hinata blushed, "Um, well... When Naruto came home, he first visited me. It was night time and I thought he was an intruder, so I almost sliced his throat out. Oops." Sakura laughed, saying "Well it's a good thing you didn't do that! Now tell me something a little more personal, like... Is he any good in bed?"

Hinata was very surprised at the question. Sakura has never in her life time been so straight forward with her like that before. Hinata was trying to piece together all the strange events that had happened. First, Sakura wanted to talk to me. Which never happens. Second, she took me into a sound-proof room, so she purposely picked this room out solely for this reason. Third, she's asking me questions that she would normally never ask anyone. Sakura's never really that interested in others relationships. But then again, it does concern Naruto; he is like a brother to her. Maybe she's just checking in? No, if Hanabi had a boyfriend, I wouldn't ask him if she was good in bed. Maybe Sakura's just trying to be friendly? Then the answer hit her like a kunai knife. Obviously Naruto probably asked her to ask me. I would do the same thing if I knew who he told everything to! Hinata grinned and said, "Sakura, don't lie to me, but are you asking me all of this because Naruto told you to?" Sakura's face turned white, "How did you know?" Hinata smiled and all her worries faded away. As much as she wanted to tell Sakura the details in her sex life, Hinata decided to take the initiative and answer Naruto's question personally.

Naruto was still sleeping, and would have until long into the afternoon. But what awoke him was a knock on the door. Strangely, it wasn't the front door being knocked on; rather it was his bedroom door being knocked on. He calmly walked to the door, ready to attack if needed. He straightened up when he notice the girl standing outside of his doorway. "Oh hey Hi-" He wasn't able to get out the last word for Hinata kissed him on the lips, and made her way down his jawline, to his neck. Naruto's grip tightened around her small waist, telling her that he wanted more. Hinata wasn't afraid to give it to him; her fingers danced and ran through his hair, pulling on it slightly. "Can I get waked up like this every day?" Naruto asked with a chuckle. Hinata's kisses now made it to his chest, and she shyly looked up at him with a smile on her face. She led Naruto back over to his bed, and pushed him back. She straddled him and felt his breathing pick up speed. She looked into his glazed over eyes and said, "So I hear you wanted to know if I think you're any good in bed?" A smirk formed on the tiny girl's thin lips. Naruto just stared back at her, not sure if he should admit to it or not. "Well, the whole thing started when I heard that...erm, never mind." Naruto blushed. "You heard what Naruto-kun?" She said as she gave him an innocent look. Naruto sighed, "Well I heard that Neji was some kind of sex god, because Tenten tells everything to Sakura. So that got me wondering what you think of me.." Naruto's face was now bright red, embarrassed and afraid of what Hinata would think. Hinata rolled off of Naruto, laying besides him and resting her head on his chest. She snuggled up to him and laughed, the vibrations ran through his torso. "Well first off, how should I know? You're the only person I've ever done stuff with like that. Honestly I don't think I'll ever feel as loved by anyone else. But trust me Naruto-kun, the things you do to me drive me crazy, so I think your amazing in bed." Hinata said and gave Naruto a small kiss. "Oh and I have been meaning to talk to you about something." Hinata's face grew serious. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to do, but since you're back, I kind of wanted our relationship to go public. It would make it easier on Neji and I wouldn't have to keep on telling my father lies, which I can't even keep track of." Naruto breathed in, causing Hinata's head to rise and fall with it. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that also. I want to ask your father for permission, and then we can pretend we just started dating. Ha! This time I'll take you out to a really fancy place, for our 'first date'. This time I can do everything I wanted to in the first place," Naruto replied, getting more and more excited about the idea. Hinata smiled, "OK then, I'll tell my father to not plan any important meetings this weekend, and we'll go together and talk to him." Hinata got up from her comfortable spot and started walking towards the door. After she had already left, Naruto laughed and said, "Heh, yeah... this weekend. Wait... what?"


	6. Chapter 6: Mission

Ahh! Sorry this has taken F.O.R.E.V.E.R. and sort that it is SO SHORT. I've been really busy, but I will be getting back into it since now exams are over! Yay Summer!

Bunch of thanks to the reviews and to all the new people who are following my story!

I am _very _grateful to have all of you read my story, and thank you for being so patient! I know I am slow and lazy, so please forgive me ahead of time. I promise to write more because I don't want this story to end either.

Warning: I know this is a small chapter. It's basically just a filler so you guys don't think I'm dead.

SkylarBecker.

Chapter 6: Mission

Naruto scratched the back of his head as she laid there in his bed with many thoughts circulating his mind. Hinata had come and gone so fast, he had wished that she could have stayed for a little bit longer. He thought it was unfair that she had left him by telling him that the meeting with him and her father was in a week. _What am I going to do?_ Naruto let out a small groan and got up out of his bed, and almost made it to the bathroom before he was stopped from a knock on the door. This time it wasn't Hinata, who he had wished it was but instead a grinning pink haired girl stood before him as he opened his front door.

"I didn't come here to talk to you, Naruto. Go put some clothes on and head straight to Tsunade's Office, she wants to speak with you," Sakura said with laughter in her voice.

"What's so funny Sakura-chan?" Naruto tried to put on a face, but miserably failed. To Sakura, he looked somewhat like a puffed up blow fish whose face was bright red.

"Oh nothing Naruto... It's just... Nice frog underwear." Naruto's face turned a different shade of red and slammed the door in Sakura's face.

"Don't forget, Hokage's office ASAP!" screamed Sakura, outside of the thick door.

Naruto put on his standard black pants with kunai holsters and other pockets up the sides of them. He found the matching shirt right next to his laundry basket and sniffed it. "Ehhh, it's still good." He then slipped it over his head and walked out into his living room, grabbing an apple as he passed through the kitchen, and made is way to the Hokage tower.

He was excited to be back, and hoped that he could go on a mission appropriate for his skill level, which in his mind was better than an Anbu Black ops. He practically bounced in his place while waiting to hear what Old Baa-chan had to say. The blonde headed woman swiveled in her chair so that she now faced Naruto. She put her two hands to gather so that they formed a teepee shape and rested them on her Hokage desk. Tsunade indeed had a mission for him, and it was in fact an A ranked mission that only he could complete. A devilish smile crept across her face as she finally made eye contact with the jumpy boy in front of her. "Naruto, how badly do you want to become Hokage?" Tsunade asked question with an answer she obviously already knew. That boy has been set on becoming the next Hokage. One of the first things he had said to her was that he was going to become Hokage no matter what, and He's been talking about ever since. Tsunade went on, "So, you know that being Hokage isn't just about fighting. With this title you have to be strong, compassionate, intelligent, and not only do you have to have the power to protect this village, you also have to know a lot about politics and how to approach political problems. Say if the ninja village of the mist was to attack our village in 4 days, would you know how to come up with a close to flawless plan? Would you know how to command an army? Would you know how to sit and act in front of royalty, feudal lords, and rulers? I don't think so." She smirked at the now worrisome boy. "That is why your mission is to stay at the Hyuuga house hold and learn how to properly execute all these necessary specifications. This is more of an offer than a mission that I'm giving you. So are you going to accept it or not, brat?" As much as Tsunade and the Hyuuga elders did not get along, she had to admit that they were really well mannered, and knew a lot about politics. She knew they also held monthly meetings with other important figures to work out treaties and arrange marriages. Knowing this, she decided that it would be a good idea to send Naruto there to learn about the other side of what it takes to be the Hokage. She had already arranged everything, and all she needed was Naruto to accept the mission.

Naruto stood there motionless. Of course he wanted to do anything that meant that he would have a greater chance at becoming Hokage, but he also thought that this was a bad idea because it meant that he would have to come face to face with the man that scared him to death. He's the same man that Naruto had tried to avoid, even though he was already scheduled to meet with him in two days. Naruto gulped, he had to think of some good reason on why not to stay at Hinata's house_. That's right! I'd be sleeping over at my girlfriend's house! There's no way that Tsuande-sama would allow that to happen_.

"Hey old Baa-Chan, you know that me and Hinata are seeing each other right? So I think it wouldn't be appropriate for her and I to sleep under the same roof." Tsunade just looked back at him with a blank stare. "Ehh? You actually have a girlfriend? And out of all people, you had to choose Hinata Hyuuga? The most respected, quite, polite, delicate, basically the complete opposite of what you are, girl?" Naruto squirmed a little and crossed his arms, "Hey! I'm not that much of a fool am I? And I didn't choose Hinata! I couldn't have ever imagined a girl like her would ever like a guy like me... I honestly don't know why she loves me the way she does." Tsunade raised an eyebrow and thought about Naruto actually being in a relationship. All she could imagine was the spunky twelve year old Naruto she remembered taking out the sweet little Hinata to the ramen shop and boasting on how he's going to become the next Hokage the whole time. She shook her head, becoming more irritated about the fact that Naruto is probably not taking care of Hinata the way he should. She finally broke the silence that had started to grow between them by saying, "Well that shouldn't be a problem; you're too innocent to do anything with Hinata, right?"

Naruto could feel all the blood run to his cheeks and a soft whimper escaped his lips involuntarily. Tsunade slapped her right hand on her desk and said, "You pervert! You're just like Jiraiya!" Tsunade's voice raised two octaves higher. She fumed in her seat, muttering curses and something about how 'all men are horrible disgusting creatures'. But suddenly she stopped, almost abruptly as her ranting started. To Naruto's confusion, Tsunade got up from her seat and moved toward the windows, and looked down upon the moving city below. A smile, or was it a smirk that planted itself on her un-aged face? Naruto wondered.

"It's decided. You Naruto Uzumaki will spend however long it takes to become a well-mannered, well respected, and politically informed Hyuuga. You will become someone who is fit to be called part of the Hyuuga's high standard clan. You will become a gentleman, and if you do one perverted thing while on this 'mission' I'll personally take care of the punishment you'll receive." Tsunade grinned she could clearly see the sweat dropping from Naruto's face. She added, "Haha, hey Brat, this is for your own good. This is a chance to get on Hiashi's good side, because you'll be spending _plenty_ of time with him."


	7. Chapter 7: Irony and the Wealthy Hyuuga

Notes: Another chapter for you! Ok, so now I'm motivated to write more. I don't know where this story is going, but as I sit here and spit out some words I suddenly get all these ideas! I don't know yet as to how I am going to end this story, any ideas?

Keep on reviewing, I love to hear feedback!

-Skylarbecker

Chapter 7: Irony and the Wealthy Hyuuga

It was a gloomy and darkly rainy day. The usually bright atmosphere of the village had faded away and a new ominous vibe filled the air as the rain clouds blew in. The streets, which were always bustling with town's people and marketers, were now abandoned. Naruto could just imagine a tumble weed blowing past him as he walked towards Hinata's house. _It would certainly fit the scene_ he thought as he kicked up some dirt. He decided to take a 'long-cut' and turned down an alley way, trying to stretch the little time he had left of being a 'free' man. Once he enters the Hyuuga Compound, his life as he knew it ends. He walked past the small park where he and Hinata had a mini date. He blushed as he remembered how Hinata had taken him by surprise that day. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I think_ He picked up his pace and walked straight on to his destination, not taking any more detours.

As he approached the huge estate, he noticed how most of the walls were a creamy ivory color. He never really noticed it before, but he came to the conclusion that the Hyuuga house color scheme represented the Hyuugas pretty damn well: bland and boring. He huffed out the air he'd held in, and walked up to the main entrance. He knocked on the huge door, which was taller than two of him stacked up on top of each other, and remarkably much wider than him also. He was greeted by a servant who had all the standard traits of a Hyuuga; like the dark hair and the clear lavender shaded eyes. She was stunningly beautiful. She wore traditional Japanese robes that were made out of red silk and had patterns of fish running along a golden threaded hem. Naruto knew that the Hyuuga clan had money, but he didn't think that they had enough money to allow their servants to wear such lavish clothing. The servant girl greeted him with a bow and led him down the wide corridors towards the room where Naruto would be temporarily living for the time being.

The walls had golden columns to support the high ceilings; the wall paper was a blood red with thin gold paint cascading in crisscross patterns creating a shiny mesh net look. The candle holders were also gold and supported three candles at the same time. There were black accent pieces such as long tables and granite statues that lined the hall, plants like lotuses and other exotic flowers were growing in huge pots, almost as big as a bathtubs, and were placed about every 20 feet. Even though they were so big in mass, they didn't make a dent in the space of the dimly lit hallway.

As Naruto walked farther on, he noticed the floor was going on a slight slant.

"The true part of the compound is underground. So on the outside, it looks regularly sized. The 'base house', which is the once that acts as the main compound, contains Lord Hiashi's and the royal daughter's regular rooms. While down in the lower level, their more suitable rooms are located," said the servant as she led Naruto down a few marble steps, placing then in front of a huge metal door. Naruto wanted to ask why Hinata didn't sleep in her 'more suitable' bedroom, because when he snuck in to see her at night he'd always go her bedroom that was on the upper level. He held his tongue knowing that if he asked such a thing, that it would have blown his cover that he and Hinata had kept a secret for so long.

The servant activated her byakugan and tapped the door in certain areas that had holes, which in return released some steam. Her movements were precise and she looked as if she was dancing. Within three seconds the final hole in the pattern was activated and the metal door creaked open. "In order to make sure the royal family is safe and all the confidential information is secure, we had this door built; it can only be opened with a Hyuuga's gentle palm."

Naruto was amazed, but a little uneasy. The thought, _how the heck am I going to be able to get in and out of my room? _They'd finally made it to Naruto's room. The room was larger than his small apartment. In it, it held a huge couch, a king sized bed with a blue canopy, a stainless steel refrigerator with matching appliances, a coffee table that sat itself in front of the couch, and a bathroom with a bathtub and shower. The walls had water running down them which fell into a trough, and gave the room a calming atmosphere.

"Th-th-this is my room?" Naruto was amazed. He had never been in such a fancy room before. The servant bowed her head and confirmed that this was indeed the room in which was especially prepared for him. The Hyuugas have dozens of room like the one Naruto was staying in. The servant said that this was a room that would usually be given to the bodyguards of whatever royalty that had to stay over for a night or two because of a meeting. She continued on to say that this room wasn't anything compared to what higher ranked guests spent their stay in.

Naruto was completely fine with staying in the room he was assigned to. He could only wish that he could afford to own a room like it one day.

"You have a couple hours until dinner; a servant will come and pick you up to escort you to the dining hall. I will also send a Hyuuga to shadow you. A shadow is kind of like a personal butler. They bring you whatever you need and open the doors for you," said the servant before exiting the room with a bow.

Hinata was out in the garden when Neji materialized next to her. Hinata was taken by little surprise and turned to face her cousin, who had a troubled look on her face.

"Excuse my rudeness Lady Hinata, but this is important," Neji spat out.

"Did my father send you?" Hinata asked quickly.

"No, it's a more personal problem... Well.. Not about me, but more for you.. I mean.." Neji squeezed his hands into fists and decided to finally say what he had been meaning to tell her. "..Why is Naruto in the guest chambers?"

Hinata's eyes opened real wide and she let out a squeak as she dashed back into the house. She moved with determination and soared down the main hallway, making sure not to be seen by any servants. Faster than a blink of an eye, she punched in the combination and opened up the thick metal door.

Just a few minutes after he had sat down on the comfy large couch, Naruto heard a quick triple knock on the door. Not sure why someone was already there, he lazily got up to answer it.

"Hi-hinata?"

"Nar-naruto-kun?"


	8. Chapter 8: Naruto and the Seven Courses

**Notes**: So these past chapters have been hard to write because basically I'm just stalling and building up for this final moment when Naruto finally confronts his biggest fear. Ugh, I particularly don't like politics, so these last final chapters will be.. interesting to say the least.

**puma1sunfire**: Hahaa, Oh yes. Politics are evil. :D

**devilzxknight86**: I was debating on whether or not I should stick to the show's portrayal of the Hyuuga Compound, but the creative eagerness got the best of me and I went all out. I went with a more Orochimaru hideout fused with a really royal and fancy mansion. I have yet to plan out all the other "special" rooms that are located deeper into the Hyuuga's underground home. Thank you for reviewing all the time! (I secretly stalk your wonderful stories… but shhhh!)

**dbtiger63**: Dooon't worry, we can get all cute and gushy really soon(: I'm thinking about extending this and turning it into a family type storyline. But first they have to go through they're horny teenage stage lol. Please don't take me too seriously though!

**trinity456**: Sorry! . I've been going through writers block! I've tried to make this one longer though.

**dementia-notAhumanBeing**: Hiya! Welcome to the party!

**hinatagirl0805**: Thank you for the advice! I now know what to write in the next chapter! Haha, also wanted to do some flash-back type of things about how they met and stuff. And her house is troublesome ."

**garaclone5**: Thank you for reviewing!

And that ends all of my shout outs! Enjoy the chapter!

-SkylarBecker

**Chapter 8: Naruto and the Seven Courses**

Naruto's foot tapped nervously on the marble floor of his temporary room. Hinata was sitting across from him in a leather chair while he was sitting on the matching black leather couch with his hands interlaced with each other in his lap. Hinata gave him a skeptical look.

"Naruto-kun, I told you that you would be meeting with my father this _weekend_, not _today_!"

"I know that, I'm not that dumb. Gosh, give me some credit. I'm actually on a mission. I Naruto Uzumaki will become a Hyuuga!" Naruto grinned as he finally accepted what his purpose was on this mission.

Hinata raised and eye brow and couldn't keep in her laughter. "_You_? You learning about _composure_? Naruto, as much as I love you... don't get me wrong, I'm head-over-heels for you... But as much as I love you, I just can't see that happening!"

Naruto just sat there while his girlfriend laughed at him for a good five minutes. After she had ceased, Naruto got up and took her hand in his and pulled her up from the couch. She was up against his broad chest, breathing slightly fast because she had to regain her loss of air from laughing so hard. Naruto put his lips right up against Hinata's ear and whispered, "_So you think I'm funny, huh_?" Hinata felt chills go down her spine as his breath brushed against her ear and down her neck. "God, I've missed you," Hinata said impulsively. With her hands, she took Naruto's face and brought it to hers. They kissed passionately as they gingerly made their way towards the broad bed. Hinata playfully pushed Naruto back on to the cushy comforter and climbed up on top of him. Naruto's legs were dangling off the side of the bed as Hinata straddled his midsection. As she leaned over, Naruto gently brushed the long strands of hair that were getting in the way of her face and tucked them behind her ear. "You're absolutely _beautiful_," he whispered. Hinata blushed and kissed him with a slight smile sprouting across her lips.

Naruto kissed her back; their tongues searched each other's mouths as he slowly got up and placed Hinata on the bed next to him.

He then traced patterns on her exposed stomach with the tips of his fingers. The loose black cut off shirt she had been wearing, was now pushed up, exposing her full stomach and a very sexy black bra. Naruto's fingers had made their way to Hinata's waist and he played with the elastic of her shorts. He brought his head up to hers and gave her a peck of the lips. Then he nuzzled his head comfortably in between the crook of her neck and closed his eyes. Hinata got jitters from Naruto's warm breath coming in contact with her skin. She rested her chin on Naruto's soft golden hair while she took her hands and put the over top of Naruto's hands which were still fidgeting with her waist band. They stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying lying and cuddling together.

"It's almost dinner time, a servant will probably be here to escort you soon," Hinata sighed. She was rather comfortable lying there with her arms wrapped around Naruto. It reminded her of how her mother used to comfort her as a child. She would curl up in her mother's arms and fall back to sleep at times when she woke up all teary eyed from nightmares.

"Hmmmm?" Naruto was barely awake. The stress of meeting with Hiashi and completing the mission melted away when he was with Hinata, he had almost forgotten about everything. Hinata sat up and with her, forcibly, so did Naruto.

"Awwwwhh!" Naruto whined as he was forced to sit up right.

"They will be here any min-" Hintna was broken off by a knock at the door. She smiled and mouthed 'told you so' as Naruto walked over to answer the door.

It was not the servant that was supposed to have come, to Naruto's surprise. Instead it was a young boy around the age of fourteen. He had long jet black hair which was loosely tied at the end, a slender face, and a Konoha leaf ninja headband tied around his right leg.

"It's dinner time already? Man, I'm hungry!" Naruto blurted out, thinking that he was here to show him to the table. The boy blushed, embarrassed that he was mistaken for a servant and that he had to correct Naruto.

"Uhm, I'm actually here for Lady Hinata. Neji-sensei told me I might find her... in the guest chambers?" The boy asked in confusion as he glanced around the room in front of him.

Hinata lazily got off the bed and walked over next to Naruto. She leaned on his broad shoulder and palmed the kid's head and asked, "Why do you need me Katsumi-san?"

The boy blushed nervously and looked up into Hinata's creamy eyes. "Ummm, I was wondering if you could.. help me train...in ointment making, Lady Hinata. I had asked Neji-sensei, but he said that that was more of a woman's talent...b-b-but I still want to learn!"

Hinata smiled at the rosy red face she was looking down upon. "It's not bad to want to learn how to make ointment; it's actually a skill that we Hyuugas have passed down from generation to generation. Neji's just stubborn when it comes to that particular skill because he sucks at it," Hinata said with a wink. The boy smiled back at Hinata now, feeling more relieved. Naruto's eyes glistened as he watched Hinata comfort the boy and ease his worries away. _I've never noticed how well Hinata handles children. I would have made the poor kid cry or something_. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when Hinata kissed him goodbye and left to help the boy out with his training.

A good ten minutes went by, and all Naruto had accomplished was getting familiar with the refrigerator. After giving it a good inspection, he wandered over to the dresser and with his surprise it was filled with clothes. It had a silky white shirt and pants, most likely to be worn to bed, a matching night cap, training robes, fancier clothing, a suit complete with a matching tie and trousers, bathing suit, robes for when you get out of the shower and a simple T-shirt and pants. Everything he needed was already in there. It made him wonder how long he'd be staying. His thoughts were once again interrupted by a knock on the door, this time it was a young boy dressed in an all-black silk shirt and matching pants which were both trimmed in gold. He bowed and then stood up straight saying that dinner is ready and led Naruto down the huge hall way towards the dining room. Naruto's stomach growled, making him more eager to find out what's for dinner. He could only imagine the extravagant dishes that were cooking in the kitchen. Naruto arrived at the table about the same time all the other people arrived.

At the top of the table sat Hiashi, whose eyes brushed over all the guests who were being seated down the very long table. His steely gaze made contact with Naruto and in response; Naruto averted his eyes quickly to avoid tension_. How am I going to manage working with him all day tomorrow?_

On the right of Hiashi sat Hinata, whose hair was pulled up in a tight bun with chopsticks sticking through them, and two strands on the sides were gently falling on to her shoulders. She was looking very pretty tonight; Naruto blushed as Hinata noticed him staring. Next to Hinata was her sister Hanabi, who looked identical to Hinata. You could only tell that they weren't the same person because of the age difference and Hanabi's hair was a different shade from Hinata's.

The Hyuuga elders sat on the left of Hiashi and Neji sat down towards the other end where most of the second branch family sat. The room was filled with people that could beat the shit out of Naruto; this alone made Naruto a little on edge.

The servers came out with silver platters filled with steaming hot food. Everything looked so good and tasty that Naruto's mouth watered in anticipation.

Naruto let out a loud belch as he polished off round 4 of the servings. He had eaten enough to fill three grown men, and that's only talking about the first course. Hinata blushed as she watched her ever-so-skinny boyfriend gut down dish after dish. She wondered how she will manage to feed him if she ever moved in with him. _The grocery bill must cost a fortune! _It's not like Hinata didn't have enough money or anything though. She smirked and just shook her head, silently laughing at Naruto_. He always can make me smile, even when he isn't trying_.

When the meal was over, Hiashi stood up, thanked the chefs, who were now standing in a row, and wished everyone a good night. He walked over to where Naruto was still siting and put his hand on Naruto's firm shoulder. An electric shock ran up Naruto's arm, as the hand of the man he currently feared the most made contact with him. Hiashi's gaze met Naruto's and this time Naruto could not look away.

"So you're the boy that Tsunade put me in charge off?" Hiashi's words sounded cold and dead as he spoke. He always held a serious expression on his face, like a stone statue that had seen years of battle and destruction in its time. Maybe even Naruto can't find a friendly side in him, and that's pretty hard, considering that Naruto makes friends with *everyone.

"Y-yes sir," replied a nervous Naruto.

"Speak to me like a normal person, punctuation and diction is important when trying to get your words across. Now tell me, are you enjoying your stay so far?" Hiashi kept a firm grip on Naruto's shoulder.

"Your house is beautiful; I am enjoying everything to its full extent." Sweat was forming on Naruto's forehead; he had to watch what he said.

"That's good. Now get a good night's rest, because tomorrow you will be joining me bright and early," Hiashi said as he patted Naruto on the back and headed back toward his bedroom.

Naruto let out a puff of air and sunk in his seat. That tiny conversation mentally and physically drained the life out of him. Hinata noticed this and crept out from the corner and zigzagged in and out of people who were also getting up and leaving. She made her way towards Naruto and when she got there she whispered, "I'll meet you at your room tonight, don't make it obvious, so just keep talking to me and laugh as if I told you a joke." Naruto gave it his best shot and forced out a small laugh and slipped his hand over Hinata's and gave it a slight squeeze before she turned away to leave.

Naruto dreaded what awaited him the next day, but knew that it couldn't be that bad because he knew Hinata would always be there with him, silently cheering him along.


	9. Chapter 9: The Interrogation of Flowers

Notes: Hi everyone! Here's another chapter! I made sure this one was going to be long. But since it is so long, I have to warn you that there will be some grammar issues (probably). As much as it annoys me to say it, I had to warn you. It irks me to no end when I read improper grammar and it drives me crazy when I find it in my stories. But I'm being lazy since this one is in fact longer. (I don't feel like proof-reading it) Sorry! So here is the semi-rough draft, but nonetheless the 9th chapter of Welcome Home. Enjoy!

-SkylarBecker

Chapter 9: The Interrogation of Flowers

Hinata stood motionless in front of Naruto, her fingers fidgeted with each other behind her back as she waited for Naruto to walk through the door. She wore a deep maroon robe which concealed her naked form underneath, she had tried to think of ways she could of seduced Naruto, but gave up and decided standing there in the middle of the room patiently waiting would have to would good enough. The robe tightly wrapped its self around her curves, hugging her hourglass figure delicately, yet shockingly sexily as well. Trying to calm her nerves, she breathed in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She had made up her mind. It didn't matter how she presented herself to Naruto, it only mattered what _room_ he planned on taking him too once he walked through that door.

Naruto lazily walked down the large hallway. After he finally had gotten up from the table at dinner, he was greeted by a young servant who directed him to where his room was. The girl asked him if he needed anything from the upstairs house. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in thought for a moment and to his surprise he actually did have something upstairs he wanted to get. He and the servant made a quick right and within a few minutes they were standing in front of the monstrous metal door.

The ground level house was slightly warmer that down below, but the fresh breeze felt nice. The servant patiently waited at the exit, waiting for Naruto to return. Naruto hurried through the house and guessed at the time. The sun was just about setting, so he hurried up his pace. _Man! I hope they're not closed! _He scurried past the park and down the dirt path, kicking up rocks and gravel as the soles of his shoes crunched down on the soft ground.

"Who's there? We're closing up in less than five minutes!" Screamed a high pitched voice as Naruto entered the store. Ino came out from the back to look at who came in at such a late hour and quickly eyed up the muscular guy standing determinedly on the welcome mat. She flipped her long white golden hair and put on her classic sexy smirk saying, "I mean, take all the time you want."

Naruto hasn't seen Ino since he got back and he wondered why she was acting so weird. _Maybe she changed, since I've last saw her_.

"Uhmm, I was looking for a bouquet. Maybe something white with purple in it... Maybe gold." Naruto wasn't good at color matching, but he knew what colors Hints reminded him of. "Maybe if it wasn't too much of a problem, could you help me pick out the perfect flowers? I'm buying them for someone special. She means a lot to me, so I really want to get this right." Naruto sheepishly made his way over to where Ino was standing behind the counter and leaned on the wall.

Ino wasn't discouraged over the fact that she had just learned that the hot new piece of meat in front of her had 'someone special' to him. She just thought that it would be easy to turn his attention to her. _Hahaha just look at me! I'm hot, I just know that I'm better looking than whoever that other girl is!_ Ino smiled and made her way out from behind the counter, "How about these small white ones, they're called baby's breath, they smell amazing. And too compliment it; we'll put in these here," she pointed to these beautiful purple and gold speckled lilies, "Then... Ahh, here!" She then plucked some hibiscus and added them to the bouquet. She then walked back into the back room, leaving Naruto to stare in awe at all the different types and styles of flowers there were.

Naruto suddenly noticed the sweet scent that filled the room and how chilly it was in there. It was too cold to be unbearable, but cold enough to leave a little discomfort. He also notices that it was pretty dim. _I wonder if flowers grow better in the dark.. _

Ino came back in carrying in a beautifully wrapped bouquet. The flowers had tiny pixelated sparkles placed upon them and the flowers themselves were wrapped in a delicate looking lace. To top it off they were all held together by a matching purple bow that was tied to perfection. Naruto's eyes glistened for he knew these were the perfect flowers. They were the flowers that Hinata will see and fall in love with. Heat rose to his cheeks as he thought about her expression. He loved that nervous look she gets when he tells her to close her eyes. He loved the cute little squeak she lets out when she's surprised. He couldn't wait to give her the flowers.

"How's this?" Ino asked while twirling a piece of her hair in one hand and punching in the numbers in the register to find the cost with the other.

"It's perfect Ino! I gotta admit, you amaze me with your talent," Naruto grinned as he took out his frog wallet.

Ino said thank you as she took the money and handed over the flowers. _Hey wait a minute... He knows me... Oh my gosh, I know him! _

"Na-naruto?"

Naruto laughed at how his friend finally realized it was him.

"I was planning on giving you a hug since I haven't seen you in a while.. But I noticed that you weren't acting like your normal self.. So.." Naruto trailed off, not really knowing a good enough answer. To cover it up he leaned over the counter and have Ino a warm embrace.

Ino felt his large biceps and other toned muscles tighten around her. Her face became flushed with a rosy pink color and she let out a small, "I h-haven't seen you in forever!"

Even over the counter Ino could tell how much he has grown. She then wondered who the lucky girl was that the flowers were for, but decided if he wanted to tell her, he would have already. So she decided not to ask.

"There, now I did get to give you a 'hello-I-haven't-seen-you-in-three-years' hug," He grinned as he finally released her turned to leave.

They both said good bye and Naruto bolted back down the path he came to reach the Hyuuga Compound.

Hinata had grown tired standing and was now lying on his bed; her feet playfully kicking the air as she laid on her stomach, with her arms propping up her head. In front of her laid a beat up old book. She had found it on top of the coffee table with an ink brush next to it. She hadn't opened it, because it probably was Naruto's and she didn't want to invade his privacy. So she decided to ask him about it when he got back from who knows where. But before that, she had a surprise to show him. She knew exactly what room she was going to bring him too by now. Her mind danced with anticipation and a giggle escaped her mouth.

Naruto heard Hinata laughing behind the closed door, and wondered what was so funny. He slid open the door, and to Hinata's panic she suddenly stopped laughing and started to hiccup.

"Oh my g-osh, Nar-ruto. You sca-red me!" She said hiccupping.

Naruto was smiling at how cute she was and had the bouquet hidden behind his back. Naruto told Hinata to close her eyes, and she obeyed. That nervous look that Naruto loved washed over her face as he took the flowers and brushed them under her chin tickling her, causing her to laugh.

He then brought them up to her nose and ordered her to smell, she obeyed by inhaling deeply and her senses were washed over by the sweet scents of the baby's breath and the other intoxicating smells. "It smells like nothing I've smelt before Naruto, what is it?" Hinata asked as she took another deep inhale.

"Don't open your eyes yet," commanded Naruto. He gently took his hand and placed it on her shoulder and pushed her back so she was now lying on the bed. Naruto noticed that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her robe and he raised his eyebrow. He bent his head down and then slowly untied the sash that was tied in a neat silky bow, keeping her shoulders pinned down. Hinata started to breathe faster as she was waiting for what Naruto planned to do next. He stopped for a moment to admire Hinata's bare body. His eyes lingered on her firm, but quite large breasts, and her hourglass figure with her hipbones that he loved to grip on to all the time when they made love.

"*Ok," he breathed. He took the flowers in on hand and plucked one petal off of it. The took that petal and traced it up and down her flat stomach that was moving slowly up and down with her breathing. "Try to guess what the surprise it," Naruto grinned, excited to hear her answer.

Hinata kept her eyes closed, even though it was so tempting to peek. She smiled at how cute Naruto was acting right now. *I have to make sure my surprise is just as good!*

"Mmmm, it's soft and it smells good... is it a-" Hinata was cut off by Naruto abruptly.

"Wa-wait! This is no fun! I know you're going to get it right," Naruto pouted, seeing how he won't get the satisfaction of telling her she guessed wrong. "It'll be better if you were genuinely surprised," he told her. Naruto brought his face up to meet hers and kissed her on the mouth, whispering that she could open her eyes.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked straight at Naruto's sparkling blue ones. She smiled at him and he gave her back a grin. "This is a lovely surprise Naruto..." she laughed and kissed him again.

Naruto broke away from the kiss and frowned at her saying, "No no no, that's not the surprise!"

He then took the bouquet from behind him and placed it in her small hands. His hand brushed over her fingers and he squeezed them as he handed her the flowers.

Hinata's eyes grew wide, "N-na-naruto! They're beautiful!" She closed her eyes and sniffed them again, taking in their full beauty. "That was very thoughtful of you, you know that you didn't have to buy me anything," she blushed.

"Well, I think every beautiful girl deserves flowers just as beautiful as her, too bad I couldn't find any to compete with you... I guess that's what I get for dating the most gorgeous girl in all the Fire Nation," Naruto smiled. He watched Hinata's small blush turn into a big rosy one, and kissed her on the nose.

A few moments later Hinata pulled back on her robe.

"Naruto.." Hinata nervously called, "I... I have a surprise for you too." She tapped her two pointer fingers together as she spoke, not sure how to ask what she wanted to suggest. Naruto looked at her and gave her a sweet smile.

"You know you can tell or ask me anything. You don't have to be embarrassed around me," he told her.

"Um, I know.. It's umm... We j-just have t-to go to a different room for this.. ermm... k-kind of surprise," Hinata said and couldn't hide her nervousness.

To a normal person, they wouldn't have been able to understand what she had just muttered but luckily Naruto has grown familiar to Hinata's stuttering. He chuckled and took her hand into his saying, "Lead the way."

Naruto was surprised when he found himself walking farther and farther down into the depths of the Hyuuga's underground chambers. Hinata was lightly tugging him a long as they passed one room after the other. He was really surprised when he and Hinata stopped in front of a room labeled: Interrogation Cell #3. Hinata hit the door with her gentle fist and it quickly and soundlessly slid open. She lead Naruto to the center where a single chair was placed and sat him down into it and then walked back over to the door and closed it by hitting it again.

Naruto fidgeted a little bit in his seat and wondered what was going to happen to him.

"Erm... Hinata.." Naruto said uneasily as his girlfriend buckled his wrists and ankles to the chair. Naruto noticed that the chair he was sitting on was attached to the ground, so if he tried to flip the chair or move it, it wouldn't budge even an inch.

"Do you trust me?" Hinata breathed uneasily. She concentrated on Naruto, looking into his eyes, waiting for an answer.

Naruto tightened his fists and said, "Of course I do. I trust you with my life. I made that decision from the first time I said 'l love you'."

Hinata kissed him hard and then broke away. She backed up so Naruto could have a good view and smiled at him. Naruto wasn't sure what was happening, but knew that it didn't matter because he trusted Hinata. She let her robe fall completely off her body. The silk slid down her figure and she was now exposed for viewing. Hinata adverted her gaze with Naruto and looked down and off to the side. As if something really interesting was happening on the floor. Naruto wanted to reach out and touch her and show her how much he loved her. His wrists struggled with the cuffs restraining them and couldn't even bend them. Hinata then got his attention when she slowly took her hand and started to massage her breast with her own hands. Naruto was turned on by this and desperately needed to touch her.

"_Please don't tease me like this..."_ Naruto whispered. As he tried breaking free again.

Hinata enjoyed the feeling of Naruto begging for her. She then walked over and straddled Naruto. She started pulling Naruto's shirt off of him and hoisted it around his neck, and then she slid one side underneath of the cuff and over his hand. She did the same with the other side and now the shirt could be taken off completely. She tossed it to the side and put her cool hands on his warm chest. She felt up his pecks, upper torso, and then made her way to his stomach and abs. She carefully traced each ab muscle, making Naruto shiver at her touch.

She made her way to his waist band and pulled at the elastic. She then got off of his lap and got on to the ground on her knees. The floor was made out of stone and was cold to the touch, but Hinata didn't mind, she was too absorbed in what she was doing to even notice. She pulled down his pants and to her surprise; Naruto wasn't as hard as she thought he would be. She looked back up at Naruto with determination. Naruto was caught off guard and wasn't sure what kind of look his girlfriend was giving him.

Hinata took her hand and placed it in Naruto's dick, rubbing it up and down. Naruto let out a small huff of air and Hinata continued. She felt the muscle get firmer under her hand. She blushed and looked up at Naruto's face. His eyes were now tightly shut and mouth slightly open. She pumped her hand faster up and down his hardened shaft until she thought it was ready for her mouth.

"Hnnnggg..." Naruto made a strange sound as Hinata put her lips around his head. Her hot breath against his pulsing erection felt so good that it made Naruto feel dizzy.

Hinata was now in synch; her hand was working the base of Naruto's large member while she blew the other part. Her tongue made circles around the thick muscle as it went deeper down her throat. Naruto was now breathing heavily and sweat was dripping down the side of his face. He let out a moan, and just when he was about to bust, Hinata stopped and took him out of her mouth.

"W-WHAT..THE FUCK!.." Naruto blurted out from the shock of being in pure ecstasy to suddenly feeling nothing.

Hinata smiled, her breathing was also very rushed. She looked at Naruto, whose erection was sticking straight up. Veins were pulsing along all his nine inches and Naruto was breathing heavily. He shut his eyes and whispered, "_P-please Hinata. I need you to finish me off_..." It almost sounded like a cry. He struggled with the cuffs, trying to sooth his aching member himself. Hinata felt herself getting wet from the sight in front of her. She decided to tease Naruto a little bit more, so she moved her hand down to her sensitive area and started rubbing herself, and purposely let out a small moan.

Naruto's eyes flickered up to see what was happening in front of him. Seeing Hinata play with herself reminded him of his erection and how he needed to be touched, but couldn't.

"DAMMIT HINATA. STOP FUCKING WITH ME," Naruto shouted, but then sucked in a gulp of air. He was afraid that someone might have hears him. _Oh no! What of someone comes down here and sees __**this**__? _Naruto was panicking now. Hinata noticed this and went over to Naruto. She brought her hips over and sat down on Naruto's erect member. It slid into her easily because she was already so wet. They both let out a breath of relief.

"Shhhh, i-it's ok. T-the w-walls ar-are sound p-pr-proof," Hinata muttered as she bucked her hips and moved up and down against Naruto. Naruto's hands made tight fists and he let out a loud moan. Hinata arched her back and quickened her pace; both of them were ready to burst.

"Ahhhhhh.." screamed Hinata as she released herself all over Naruto's dick and lap. Naruto grunted and came inside of Hinata.

They both were breathing heavily, and stayed in the same position for a little while, until Hinata finally got up and put back on her robe. She walked over to where Naruto was still strapped in and undid the wrist and ankle cuffs. Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled back on his pants and retrieved his shirt off the stone floor. He came back and hugged Hinata from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and her one exposed shoulder.

"I like it when you take control," he told her. She just smiled and told him that she had a couple of more ideas that she wanted to try out some other time. Naruto laughed and was excited to try out new things with Hinata.

"... Did you um... Enjoy yourself tonight?" Hinata asked as she walked Naruto back to his room.

Naruto coughed and half laughed, "Y-yeah. It was strange at first, but the way that you teased me turned me on so much. I experienced this want... No, this _need _that I've never felt before. It felt _so_ good." Naruto began to think about how he felt not too long ago and grinned at the thought of doing something like that again.

When he got back to his room, Hinata stayed with him for a few minutes. She leaned against sofa and yawned. Naruto took off his shirt and pants so he was now only wearing his boxers. He suggested that they should take a bath together but as much as she really wanted to, Hinata had to refuse the offer. She walked over to the tall man in his underwear and kissed him on the lips.

"Good night Naruto-kun," she said as their lips parted. Then her gaze shifted back to the bed wear she had left her flowers. She walked over and picked them up. As she picked them up, her hand brushed something hard. She looked down, and saw that it was the corner of that old looking book that she was tempted to open earlier.

"Hey Naruto," she started to say.

"Yeah?" He replied, over the sound of water rushing into the tub.

"What is this book? I saw it lying on the coffee table earlier, and it has no title.. So I got curious," Hinata sheepishly said while toying with the spine of the book.

"Huh? Ohhh that. It's nothing... Well.. It's sort of like a journal... I write down all my greatest memories in there... They're mostly about you and me... Together... And my thoughts about everything and about the future. It's kind of embarrassing, you can read it if you want.." Naruto was unsure if he really wanted Hinata to read it. It was kind of really embarrassing for him. Luckily Hinata just put the book back where it was and told him it was getting late and that he had a big day tomorrow. So she walked into the bathroom and gave him one last kiss goodbye. She thanked him for the flowers once more, and he thanked her for her 'surprise'.

After she left, Naruto took a long hot bath. The steam filled the lavish bathroom and fogged up the mirrors. When he was done, he took a towel and dried off his hair. Golden tuffs spiked out everywhere but Naruto didn't care. He walked over to the dresser and picked out a fluffy blue bath robe and wrapped it around his naked form. He then took his journal from off the coffee table and then got a kunai knife from his pants pocket. With the sharp blade he held it against the tough leather and spelled out the words: Naruto's Journal. He smirked at his handy work and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. Naruto yawned and put on his night cap and sleepwear, then tucked himself under the covers and dreamt of what Hinata's next 'surprise' might be like.

He woke up the next morning right and early. The birds weren't even up yet and the sun has yet to show itself. He breathed in the morning air and got up to dress himself. He put on one of the outfits that were hanging in the closet that had a note written in Hinata's hand writing. It read: _Naruto, _

_Make sure you wear this tomorrow. Trust me; you'll want to be….comfortable_.

_Eternally yours,_

_Hinata_

Naruto was weary of what the note could mean, but put on the black sweat pants and tight white T-shirt. He then put on the black and purple jacket that had the Hyuuga's clan symbol embroidered across the back, and wrapped his feet and ankles in matching purple linen wraps. All that was left was to put on his headband to make it an official mission. As he tied it on, he took a good look at himself in the tall mirror. _I look really good in this! It's the first time I'm matching pretty well!_ On his way out, he grabbed a slice of toast with butter on it for breakfast. Just as he walked out of the door, he ran right into Hinata.

"Ooff!" He let out as he was taken back by the impact.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked.

"What are you doing here? Did you come to give me a good luck kiss?" Naruto said with a grin, half hopping that that was the right answer.

"Umm, I'm actually here to train you… you see, my father is a very important figure and he can't take out his time to train a novice like you. He was going to assign a scribe or some boring accountant to teach you, but since it was a matter addressed by the Hokage herself…so he appointed me to be your teacher. But I thought you already knew this, It makes a lot of sense actually," Hinata smirked evilly, as she saw Naruto face light up.

"…But don't think I'm going to go easy on you! From now on this is also considered _my _work. And If I screw up, which means that if I don't make you into a proper, intelligent and sophisticated gentleman by the time this is scheduled to be over, _I _also fail. So since this is work, consider me as your _teacher_. You will respect me, you will address me as Lady Hinata, and you will be my student. Consider last night a present, because we won't be doing _anything_ like that until this job is over! And if you screw up, I'll make sure you'll _never_ forget it!" Hinata's tone changed and the air around them became chilly. A dark hue formed as she spoke.

Naruto shivered. _Holy crap! I never though Hinata could be so scary!_

"Oh and by the way Naruto-kun, you look very handsome in that outfit," Hinata giggled as she stared at her terrified boyfriend. _This is going to be fun_.


	10. Chapter 10: A Hyuuga Enjoys Fine Dining

Hello Everyone!

So here is another chapter. It is not as long as the last unfortunately, but it is another chapter none the less! I have noticed some grammatical errors in chapters 2, 3, and 5. I'm just telling you this because I want you to know that I actually acknowledge the fact that they're there and that it bothers me. I would fix it, but… I'm way too lazy.

Oh! So yesterday I realized that I could PM (Private Message) everyone instead of typing it here. I think I might try that instead of replying to all your wonderful and glorious reviews. But if that requires too much effort, I'm going to just answer everybody on here. (Because I am an underachiever and lazy ass.)

But for now here are my responses:

**EpicReader**: Thank you!

**riffin121294**: I agree with you! But I really wanted to show how much Hinata changed. She's a BAMF.

**RedEye00**: OMG. Hahaha I love you. "I was going to die from a nosebleed." Lol that latterly made my day.

**dementia-notAhumanBeing**: Thank you! I hope to have another chapter out soon!

**hinatagirl0805**: Awh! I'll try to make Hinata's stuttering less awkward.

** .x**: I will continue it! I even have plans for a spin-off! (Only if you guys think you'll want to read one though)

**hinata181**: Yay! Hahaha I hate grammatical errors! Ugh. My number one pet-peeve!

Alright! That about wraps it up! Enjoy the next chapter guys.

**-**SkylarBecker**  
><strong>

**Chapter 10: A Hyuuga Enjoys Fine Dining and Politics**

It was just about seven o'clock when Hinata and Naruto entered the quite spacious office-looking room. The room itself smelled like stale crackers mixed with the stench of sweat and hard work. Naruto shook nervously as he watched his girlfriend cross the room and take a seat in a big red leather chair, which was placed in front of a wooden desk. His first task was to carry tons and tons of paper work from room to room. To him, it seemed as if he was more like an errand boy than a Hyuuga-trainee, but he wasn't complaining. He casually placed down the final stacks of papers and documents down on the floor next to Hinata's desk. These simple tasks were easy for him, it was basically just physical labor and of course he had already been through a lot of that...he is a shinobi after all. He put on a tough guy pose and flexed his biceps right in front of Hinata, who in return just shrugged and adverted her gaze elsewhere, clearly not amused.

"As your first task I want you to take these papers, read them, then tell me what you would do if you had to fill them out," Hinata barked out the first order.

Naruto studied the pretty large pile that was placed on the desk he was now sitting at and licked his finger to help him pick up the first document.

_"To whom it may concern,_

_In the last letter I received, I wasn't too happy with the way my question was answered. I had asked, 'I am trying to get my business established in the northern part of the Fire Nation, would you mind helping fund for my silk shop?' And the answer That was replied was something along the lines of, 'I'm sorry the Hyuuga family cannot give out a certain type of loan..etc.' so here I am, quite confused, because I remember you giving out a loan to this guy I know about a month before I had asked. I find this unreasonable and I demand a better answer as to why I can't get a loan._

_Signed,_

_Sadami Silks and Fabric corp."_

Naruto just stared at the paper for a moment. After long sigh, he handed the letter to Hinata who then read it over also. When she had gotten to the last line, she cleared her throat and Naruto took that as the signal to voice his opinion on what should be replied.

"Ehhhh... Ummmm...," Naruto tried to rack his brain of any smart interpretation or remark, but nothing came to him.

"Come on, Naruto! This one's easy; it's not even a political statement. This is just some upset salesmen who are in need of some money," Hinata whined as she finally realized that this was going to be just as painful for her as it is for Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and picked up a brush and ink, and started to write down something on one of the pieces of scratch paper he had lying next to him. After he had jotted down some words, he took it and gave it to Hinata. In tiny neat little letters, she read: "_How about I treat you to ramen? Where do you live? I'll send you some via mail, hope that makes up for it. Good luck with the silk business_."

With god like speed, Hinata smacked her hand down on the desk, leaving a small dent where her hand impacted.

"Ok, I know you're not serious, but _this_ is _ridiculous_!" Hinata said loudly as she took the piece of paper and tossed it back at Naruto.

Like any shinnobi would do, Naruto quickly dodged the piece of paper, jumped back and gracefully caught it before it hit the ground, and then tossed it into the small trashcan near him. He walked over and sat back down next to Hinata, more like right next to Hinata. His shoulder and right side of his body was brushed up against her. He let his hands wonder over to her shoulders and massaged them gently. His thumbs worked out all the tight knots and Hinata just kept on looking over the other files she had in front of her. Naruto sighed and released her, finally accepting that she was really serious about this and scooted back over to his desk.

Hinata watched him do all of this out of the corner of her eye and smirked. She really loved how caring Naruto is, but she decided that she needed to teach him some discipline so then maybe he might actually take some things seriously. Wasn't that the whole point of this mission? It actually worked out perfectly, because there was no way in hell that Naruto was going to ask permission to date Hinata the way he was now. For Hiashi to actually see Naruto as a worthy man for his eldest daughter, Naruto would have to be able to perfect all of Hiashi's standards. Hinata felt a small tug on the robe she was wearing and looked over to see Naruto with another piece of paper. She sighed and took it from his large hands, already expecting disappointment. To her surprise, Naruto had actually worked out a decent response, it sounded mature, reasonable, and respectable.

Naruto was sweating in his seat, hoping that it wasn't a complete failure. He saw Hinata's pale eyes swoop over the whole page and couldn't tell if she was really happy or really mad.

"Did I do well this time?" Naruto asked in a much softer tone then his usual loud and obnoxious tone.

Hinata smiled at him and told him he did an almost perfect job, within seconds she explained to him what she would have done and wrote up an entirely new letter. Naruto was in awe as he watched his girlfriend do something that tried to do for hours, within only a couple of seconds.

"See, now you just change that and the letter should be good to g-" Hinata was broken off mid-sentence by Naruto who took his hands and placed them on her waist. He then quickly kissed her on the lips before she could say something back. Hinata gave in and kissed him back, knowing that even her composure had its limitations in some areas.

"N-naruto! You know my rules," she stumbled as they broke their short kiss.

"You're amazing Hinata-chan," Naruto blurted out right as she was speaking.

Hinata blushed and kissed him on the cheek, then picked up the next paper. After hours and hours of work, Hinata and Naruto got through most of the papers that they had to review and reply to. They had actually had finished up a few hours ahead of time, so they decided to get out of that stuffy room and take a nice walk around the complex. Naruto handed all the papers to the Hyuuga's personal mail carrier and took Hinata's hand in his, saying that he had a plan.

They walked all the way to the Hyuuga's garden and sat down in front of the stone koi pond that had a fountain in the middle. The air was warm and the sun was just about setting. The wind blew softly and picked up petals that had fallen from the cherry blossom trees that were scattered around the garden.

Naruto looked out at the setting sun. His eyes drooped from the long hours from staring at paper after paper. He lazily pulled Hinata closer to him, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"Today was a lot of work," he sighed. "I don't know how you put up with this all the time. This makes me wonder if being the Hokage is even more tedious..."

Hinata sighed with him and looked up at him. He was enjoying the warm air with his eyes closed and slightly humming an unknown tune.

"... If anyone should be the Hokage, it should be you, Hinata. You're amazing... Truely... Amazing.." Naruto barely finished his sentence. He was now leaning into Hinata who was supporting him to stay sitting up right.

"I love you Naruto-kun," she whispered back to him. "Even though you are a dope sometimes and you also drive me insane at times, I will always love you for it. You're _my_ dope of a boyfriend, and I can't get enough of it."

Hinata smiled to herself and watched the sun finally go down. She heard leaves being crushed behind her. She turned around to find Neji walking towards her, with his usual serious look formed on his face.

"Lady Hinata," Neji's deep voice spoke. "The Hokage wants you in her office right now."

Hinata's face now had a serious look that matched Neji's. She got up from where she was sitting, making sure not to wake Naruto.

"Can you walk him back to his room for me?" She asked politely.

Neji rolled his eyes and threw one arm under Naruto's and got him to his feet. While still in a sleepy trance, Naruto stepped with Neji and together they walked back into the house, while Neji glared at Hinata the whole time. Hinata just smiled and waved as her cousin passed by her. When she saw them finally enter the house, she quickly made her way towards the garden gates to be on her way to the Hokage's Tower.

Her small feet putter pattered up the spiral stairs. When she made it to the sturdy wooden door of the Hokage's Office, she was almost walked right into by Kiba and Akamaru on their way out.

"Hey Hinata! I was just about to come get you," The brown haired boy said as he stopped in his tracks. The big fluffy white dog barked in agreement next to him and Hinata couldn't help but smile at the pair in front of her.

"Sorry I was taking so long. My father has me busy with some family work at home," she blushed, but her tone showed that she was genuinely sorry.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "Ehhh? What's the blush for, Hinata? Don't tell me your father had you meet with another suitor and you _actually_ like him!" Kiba hated the fact that Hinata had all these unworthy pompous little pricks coming in from who knows where. He didn't think it was right to have to be married to a certain type of person. He cared about Hinata they're practically brother and sister.

"No Kiba, actually... Naruto-kun is staying there.." She didn't want to tell anyone about their relationship, but it was the truth. Naruto was staying there on a mission, so it wasn't like she was lying.

"Good, cause I didn't feel like beating the shit out of anyone today either. Oh and Naruto is back?" Kiba smirked, "Are you finally going to get the nerve to make a move in him?"

"Shut up Kiba-kun!" Hinata walked passed him and into the Hokage's office. Inside, Tsunade was sitting in her chair, legs crossed at the knee. She smiled when the small girl walked up to her and awaited further instruction.

"Hinata Hyuuga you have some explaining to do... But first, I have assigned you on a little mission," Said the woman who now kicked her feet up her the desk. "There have been recent attacks on the main trade routes, so we have been hired to escort the merchants and also be on the lookout for the culprits. I assigned you, Kiba, and Shino for this mission. I believe your eyes, and Kiba and Shino's tracking abilities were most fit for the situation at hand."

Just then Kiba and Shino finally strolled through the door. The quiet tall guy stalked up next to Hinata and gave her a small wave. He then averted his gaze to Tsunade and listened while she went over the basics of the mission.

Naruto woke up after a glorious night's sleep. His feet hit the cold floor as he made his way to the closet to get changed in his work clothes. He woke up wondering how he got in his bed in the first place, but didn't stress too much about it. After eating toast with cream cheese and drinking a whole glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, he heard a loud knock on the door.

"Be there in a second!" He shouted as he stuffed the last bit of toast down his throat. He opened up the door to a frowning Hyuuga who glared at Naruto with the intent to kill.

"Lovely to see you this early in the morning Neji," Naruto laughed. On the inside Naruto was freaking out. I don't know what I did, but this guy looks as if he's going to kill me.

"Oh, yes. It's a _pleasure_ talking to you so early as well. Unfortunately I came here bearing bad news: Hinata was called on a mission." Neji frowned.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Naruto raised a perplexed eyebrow.

"Well, if you're Lady Hinata it's good... But not so much for you," explained Neji.

"I don't think I'm following you..." Naruto sheepishly admitted.

"I suspected this would happen. You're not the smartest person in all Konoha. So basically since Lady Hinata is away, she cannot carry out your training. So," Neji sighed heavily, "I'm going to have to finish your training."

Naruto was getting fed up with all this switching. It first seemed as if he was going to be instructed under the Big Man Hiashi himself, but then it turned out to be Hinata and now there's another switch, and this time it's Neji of all people! Naruto groaned, but followed Neji to the work room he and Hinata had used the other day.

Neji sat quietly in the chair that Hinata had before and picked up the schedule that was written neatly and was placed on top of the stacks of papers that were already there. His cold eyes scanned the paper. After he was done he let out a small huff and put the paper aside.

"Ok, so today we're going to go over the basics of politics." Neji stopped and then continued on, "Reason is man's prime means of survival. A human being cannot survive in an environment where reason is ineffective, and will thrive or starve to a degree in proportion to the effectiveness of reason."

"Are you speaking a different language or something?" Naruto genuinely asked.

Neji shook his head and sighed, "Why do I have to do the hardest job... Basically, this means that the prime goal of a political system must be the preservation and enabling of the faculty of reason."

Naruto tried to understand what the agitated Hyuuga was trying to explain as best as he could. After a couple of hours continuing on with talking about a basic structure of government, Neji finally gave up and suggested to move skip a couple of things on the schedule.

"Alright, let's talk about proper manners, do you have any clue? Do you even have manners?" Neji asked apathetically.

Naruto huffed, "Of course I do! I allow girls to walk through the door before me, I say please and thank you. I am very respectful."

"Well that's certainly part of it, you also have to remember that the key to having proper manners is to be graceful while not taking anything for granted." Neji cracked his knuckles and stretched in his seat.

The Hyuuga rose suddenly and said that he will be back soon. Moments later he came back with two other servants that were carrying boxes. He told them to set them on the desk and they did so. They left without a sound and Neji came back over and unloaded the boxes.

He had carefully placed forks, knives, spoons and plates out on the desk. The silverware clanked together as he took them in his pale hands. Soon the simple office desk turned into a table that was ready to be served. Neji had placed a white linen table cloth over top of the desk to make it feel more like a dinner table. He turned and faced Naruto and grinned madly.

"Now here's what we're going to do," he smiled wildly. "Sit here and we're going to go on a date, a hypothetical one of course."

Naruto was really confused now. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but he obeyed his orders and sat down across from Neji, waiting for him to speak again.

Neji had tightly closed his eyes, murmuring something about how ridiculous and embarrassing this teaching style was. Originally Hinata would have been here to teach Naruto, but obviously that can't happen anymore.

He straightened up in his set and looked Naruto in the eyes. "So I am going to take the ugh, female...role and all you have to do is show me excellent manners and to do what you would normally do. If I see you doing anything wrong, I will critique you," spoke Neji.

Naruto nodded and just before he was about to do something, Neji stopped him an told him to stand up and walk over to the door with him. When they got to the door, Neji told the tall blonde to stay there and left the room. He did so, and then when Neji returned, he told Naruto that they had just walked into a fancy restaurant, and to proceed as if it was real life.

Naruto then looped his arm around Neji and said, "Allow me to show you to your seat, honey." Naruto chuckled as he saw Neji's eyes get wide when he surprised him with his abrupt gesture.

Naruto then lead them both to the temporary dinner table and sat down. Neji was still standing and looked at Naruto. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Naruto looked around and didn't feel as if anything was out place.

"Idiot, you forgot to pull out my seat for me!" Neji barked.

Naruto jolted out of his seat and walked over to pull out Neji's chair. After he did so, Neji smiled and sat down. Naruto then gently pushed it back in and sat down across from Neji once more.

There were candles that were dimly lit on top of the table. They were a little too romantic for Naruto's taste, but he shrugged it off. After five minutes of fidgeting and wondering what to do next, a servant came in with a covered silver dish. She set it down on a wooden stand that she had also carried in, and placed the serving dish on top of it. As she lifted off the lid, she uncovered mouthwatering dishes of fish on top of rice with a brow sweet and salty sauce, a steak cooked perfectly; slightly pink in the middle and nicely charred on the outside, a bowl of freshly mixed greens with cooked vegetables, and two bowls of miso soup. With confident hands, she placed all the dishes on the table in front of Naruto and Neji and then bowed before taking her leave. Neji nodded back at her and then closed his eyes, thinking to himself.

"So since you're my date, I will compliment you," Naruto said with a mocking grin. In a girly voice Naruto continued, "Oh Neji, your hair is _so_ soft! And you're so _manly_!"

Neji's eyebrow twitched. The coughed then spoke, "If you enjoy living, I suggest you to shut up. Secondly, I believe I'm portraying the woman in this situation."

"..So you're finally admitting that you like to role-play as a girl?" Naruto was hysterically laughing now.

"YOU ARE JUST ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH!" Neji shouted back at him. But then he quickly composed himself and said, "Now eat your meal, or it's going to get cold."

Naruto's stomach growled as if it had a mind of its own. Naruto was dying to just dig in and eat everything that was on front of him. Just as he was about to take a fork, Neji coughed and quietly said, "Napkin." Naruto was puzzled, but took the napkin in his hand and offered it to Neji. The Hyuuga opened his eyes a crack and said, "Are you a moron? I meant for you to place it in your lap. People do this so food won't stain their clothes, just in case if any food drops down."

Naruto retracted his hand and placed the napkin in his lap and then went to pick up the fork he originally wanted to grab. Once again Neji's hand came down and slapped Naruto's out of the way.

"What did I do wrong this time?" protested Naruto with a slight groan in his voice.

"You were about to grab the salad fork," Neji stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"Ugh! I hate all these stupid rules and shit! Why are there different forks and knives and spoons! I could never live like this!" Naruto was fuming in his seat.

"There are rules like this to show how respectable of person you are. It also shows how well rounded you are," Neji said with his eyes shut again.

Naruto shuffled in his seat. _This guy is such a jerk!_ He picked up the right fork this time and started to cut into the steak.

"Remember to take small bite-sized pieces. You don't want to be stuffing your face like an animal," Neji chimed in.

Neji then took a delicate sip of his miso soup. He made sure to not spill one drop, and did not make any kind of slurping noise as he sipped. He also made sure that when he placed his spoon back in the bowl, that it didn't make a clanking sound.

Naruto watched all of this and took note. He then tried to chew softer than usual as he ate his piece of steak.

By the end of the meal Neji was worn out by constantly reprimanding Naruto, but it was all worth it. Naruto had made a lot of progress. He practically could sit and eat at Konoha's finest restaurant and could manage to fit in.


	11. Chapter 11: Rouge Dreams

Ok! So here's another chapter. I can't believe I wrote this one so close to the other one. I think it's because I felt as if I didn't end my last one good enough. I hope I don't wear you guys out too much! Ugh, this one isn't that humorous, unfortunately… and it is kind of hard to follow. But, I know that you guys are pretty smart, so I have complete faith in you that you will persevere through this! You can do it! Hahaha, alright. I have spoken too much again.

P.S. I decided that PM-ing everyone is a pain in the arse, so I'm going to just do my usual shout outs. Here they are:

devilzxknight86: I'm glad I could help!

**RedEye00:** Hahahaa! Oh Neji, what will we do with that pompous little jerk? (But I still love him)

**riffin121294:** Ohh God, I would have rather shot myself if I was him. If I read what was on that schedule I would have just given up right there.

**hinata181:** Thanks! I'll work on the facial expressions. Honestly, I've realized that I don't write like how I did in the beginning chapters. I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing..

**Jinchuuriki-San:** Why thank you kind Sir/madam. Oh that scene made me grin wickedly as I was writing it. :)

Here's another chapter! Don't forget to **review** and what not!

-**SkylarBecker**

**Chapter 11: Rouge Dreams **

Hinata breathed heavily as she fended off the enemy's attacks. She had been fighting for quite a long time an here stamina was running out. From the left side she heard the air being cut by something, so she quickly activated her byakugan and jumped out of the way just before she could be hit by five kunai knives. She held her stance and used her protective 8 trigrams 64 palm technique to deflect pretty a strong fire ball justu. Kiba and Shino were somewhere else; they had unintentionally split up at one point during the fight. Hinata headed for the forest, hopping that he could find a hiding place and stay there until she built up more chakra. Her pursuer was catching up to her, but she spotted that there was a large ditch twenty meters ahead with her byakugan and made a quick right to avoid it.

She couldn't hear the pitter patter of steps behind her anymore, so she stopped to catch her breath. The forest was dense and humid. Hinata could see no forms of shelter for miles from where she stood. Her feet stuck to the muddy ground and insects buzzed around her, some landing on her open wounds. _I have to keep on moving, I wonder here Kiba and Shino are._ She then picked up her pace and started to run east. Wind blew by her as she leapt up to a branch of an old tree. As she hopped from branch to branch, she hadn't noticed the tiny thorns sticking out from the leaves. She let out a small shriek as the thorns ripped through her whole body. Blood ran in tiny little rivers down her skin which was now darkened by dirt and singe marks. _Why didn't I see that there before? _

"Ha ha ha, enjoying my little... gift? I left it there especially for you!" The rouge ninja that was perusing Hinata before crept out and smiled wickedly at her. He continued in a sadistic voice, "It's a justu that I had created. Those thorns that your pathetic kekkei genkai didn't even pick up, they contain a certain element that absorbs chakra. Even if you're not touching them, they still feed. Once they scratched their victim, they release parasites that go into the bloodstream and eat until the victim is ultimately fatigued."

Hinata spun around, but as she did she was hit by a wave of nausea and stumbled off the branch. She fell from forty feet off the ground, but just before she hit the ground, her surroundings grew fuzzy and Hinata blacked out.

Neji and Naruto walked back from the work room after they had finished their little 'date'. Naruto was stuffed and he was pretty sure he never had a better piece of steak than the one he had just eaten. _Wow! I can't believe Hinata gets to eat like this every day!_ He rubbed his stomach as he made his way to his room. As he walked down the hall he was stopped by Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki right? My sister has told me about you," the small girl said nonchalantly.

Naruto scratched his head and said, "Uhh yeah, that's me. Do you need anything?"

"No I just wanted to see if you really were as big of a dope as she explained," the young Hyuuga laughed.

"Wh-what? Hey! Did she really say I was that stupid?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice.

"Gosh! I'm just kidding. She has never said a word about you actually; I just wanted to see if I could get any information out of you. She has honestly turned down every single suitor that has offered her his hand in marriage. So I just thought that maybe you knew if she had a love interest or something..." Hanabi trailed off and continued to walk to where she was going.

Naruto just stood there. _Many suitors... Hand in marriage... EHHHH? _ He picked up his pace and made it to his room. He took off his work clothes and placed them in the hamper and walked into the bathroom. The faucet made a squeaky sound as he turned on the hot water to the bath. The water filled up and steam was rising from it. He studied himself in the large mirror as he waited for the tub to fill. His hair _was_ longer. He ran his fingers through it and patted it down. He touched his chin and felt that he was beginning to grow some stubble. _I have to shave soon... Ehh maybe later_. He flexed his abs muscles and traced the define lines with his pointer finger. _I'm still in shape! All this indoors work, and I'm still toned._

His hand made its way down farther and stroked his _bigger muscle_ down there. "Though, I do really miss Hinata, I wonder how her mission is going" he thought out loudly. The bath tub had finally filled up to the top and Naruto leisurely sat himself down into the water.

The ground was damp and hard. Hinata couldn't see anything, she tried to activate her byakugan, but she didn't have any charka to use it. Her head was throbbing; she must have hit it when she fell from the limb of the tree. All her cuts were crusted over with blood and dirt. She was tied up, lying on the ground. Suddenly she heard a figure shuffling around and the high pitched clicking of chains rustling around.

"Have a nice nap?" a deep voice asked. "...I know you can hear me, beautiful."

Hinata felt his rough hands against hers and tried to fight back, but she couldn't even get in a good punch. Her arms and legs felt heavy from exhaustion.

"I can see that my parasites are still chomping away," he said as he tied Hinata's hands back behind her with the chains he had. "Soon, you won't be able to even scream."

Hinata was weaving in and out of consciousness. She felt the man hoist her up and lay her back down on a small table. He roughly flipped her over so that her stomach was faced up. Slowly he took out a kunai knife and pressed it against Hinata's face, cutting her slightly.

"Now let's see those pretty little eyes of yours," he spat out.

Naruto yawned as he sank even farther back into the tub. Soap was stuck in his spiky hair, which made it clump together. He lowered himself under the water and came back up, hoping to get rid of all the suds. He rested his head on the edge of the tub and thought about all the things that have been on his mind.

The fact that he still had yet to ask Hiashi for permission to date Hinata was creeping up on him. He felt a physical weight from the anxiety of even planning to carry out that task. _I better not screw it up_. He also wondered what his next lesson would be. _I hope I get to tease Neji some more_! Naruto laughed as he splash his feet around in the water.

"Ugh, I'm getting all wrinkly. I better get out," he told himself.

He wrapped himself in a big blue fluffy towel that was placed on a shelf next to the tub. After he was all dry, he put on some comfy shorts and a plain white V-neck and sat down on the couch. His stomach growled, so he decided to grab a small snack from the fridge. On his way there his spotted his journal, peeking out from his bag. He grabbed it and a pen, got an apple from the fridge and sat back down. He jotted some notes downs and flipped back to the first page and started to read it. He chuckled to himself as he read on.

"Ahh, I remember that day..." Naruto blushed as his eyes scanned over the small writing. Hours passed by and soon, Naruto found himself overcome by sleep.

Naruto woke up with a stiff back. Soon, he realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch, sitting up.

"Wow! I didn't know I was that tired," He yawned as he stretched his arms out to the sides of him.

He picked up his beat up journal and placed it back on top of his bag, then went and made himself a cup of coffee, not that he needed the extra energy. The crystalized sugar splashed into his mug and made tiny ticking noises as they hit the dark liquid below. Naruto hurried over to the refrigerator and grab the mini carton of milk and added some of it to his coffee. Later on as he was just finishing up some instant ramen, a servant knocked on the door and told him that he had a day off today. Naruto grinned as he put his hands behind his head and walked back over to the couch. _Hmm, a whole day off. What should I do? Man! I wish Hinata was here, we could have gone for a walk around and shopped today. _"... And I also need new clothes..." he muttered to himself. He looked over to his bag that he packed that held his other belongings. He remembered the day that he packed he threw in some old T-shirts that fit him before he left for his three year training.

The knife that was pressed up against Hinata's face slowly made its way closer to her left eye. But before it could really do any damage, a kunai came shooting out of nowhere and hit it dead center, causing the other knife to fly out of the guy's hand.

"K-kiba..." Hinata's voice was very distant and held no power behind it. She was very dizzy and was still fading in and out of consciousness.

She heard muffled sounds and explosions in the back of her mind. At one point she could pinpoint the sound of Akamaru's bark coming from the right side of her. She wasn't sure on how much time had passed, but the next thing she knew was that she was being lifted by Kiba's firm hands. He carried her all the way back to the village bridal style. He met up with Shino who had minor injuries while he headed down the main dirt path.

"I don't like the looks of this," Kiba said. He was implying to the whole situation with the rogue ninjas and also the situation that was now whimpering in his arms.

"Everything's going to be just fine, Hinata," He cooed. At least that's all he could hope for.

Shino looked at Hinata's wounds and just shook his head. The three of them and Akamaru walked silently through the main gate and then quickly made their way to Konoha's Hospital.

Naruto had finally decided to take a nice afternoon stroll around town. He had ran into Rock Lee and Shikamaru at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand and had a nice conversation with his old friends.

"-and that's how I defeated a full grown grizzly bear with my hands tied behind my back," Rock Lee told them. "Ah, it was a great moment! It had improved my training by tenfold. I had learned much from my fallen foe, so I gave it a blessing of gratitude before I returned home; as any true honorable man should have done!"

"Awhh awesome! Now where can I find my own bear opponent?" Naruto was amazed. He wondered why he didn't start his training by wrestling with a bear.

Shikamaru just sat there with his arms folded across his chest, obviously not interested in what was going on. He sighed, "Why do I even hangout with you guys? You're too troublesome…"

Just then Shikamaru spotted a fluffy white dog running towards them, curiosity had taken the best of him and he got up from his seat and left the two idiots to themselves. He causally walked over to the big dog, making sure he didn't exert too much energy while doing so.

"Oye, Akamaru! Where are you heading?" Asked the black haired ninja. He petted the dog as he neared him.

Akamaru barked and tugged at Shikamaru's pant leg, forcing him to walk faster.

"Naruto! Rock Lee! I think something happened, hurry and follow me and Akamaru," shouted Shikamaru about fifteen feet away from the ramen stand. He then turned and whispered to Akamaru, "_Let's go_."

The hospital bed was stiff. Hinata could barely open her eyes. Kiba was clutching on to her small hand with both of his, she could see small tears in his eyes. His war paint was slightly smeared from rubbing his face. Shino was in another room being treated on to see if he had any serious injuries.

Kiba had been offered to be treated but he shook his head and told them, "Not until Hinata wakes up." After persisting that he should be treated on, Kiba snapped at the nurses and later they sent Sakura in to talk to him.

"I know you're upset and worried, but Hinata would want you to get looked at Kiba," Sakura gently put her hand on his shoulder.

Kiba shifted in the small seat he was sitting in and turned to look at Sakura. With tear filled eyes he said, "No, I can't leave her. It was my fault we were split up. I have to stay by her, at least until she wakes up."

He had a serious face on now and Sakura knew that whatever she decided to say to him would not change his mind. She looked him up and down and decided that he only had a couple of minor injuries. She healed as much as what Kiba would let her heal and wrote down some notes on a clipboard. She looked down at the worried brow haired boy and said, "I'll let it slide for now. Just make sure you get enough to eat and to get some sleep."

Kiba's face lightened and he told Sakura he was very thankful. Slowly, he too started to doze off, but just before he passed out, he could have sworn that he heard Naruto's voice shouting, "_Hurry up and let me see her Goddammit_!"


	12. Chapter 12: Recuperation is Pricey

I'm just going to go right into shout outs!

**riffin121294:** (;

**devilzxknight86:** Awhh man, I should start adding some Kyuubi action.

**ZyiareHellsing**: Always a pleasure!

**Jinchuuriki-San**: Do I hear some KibaNaruHinata love triangle action coming along?

**hinata181:** Well… I don't want to give too much away….

**RedEye00:** Haha thanks man! We can only hope to see Naruto wrestle a bear… with his hand tied behind his back. Oh boy.

**TruShadowKing**: I kinda wanted to get into some touchy stuff, couldn't let this get too outta hand!

**Alex**: Haha, I have a few chapters already made. I just have to review them and what not. I'm still not sure if I am completely happy with them though!

**DASvicks63**: Welcome to the party!

Here's Chapter 12!

Woah! I forgot to say how **awesome** it feels to be in the **double digits **(in chapters), it's all thanks to **you** guys for all the **support**! Honestly, I would have just dropped this story and started another one if it wasn't for all of your **reviews!**

So thank you again.

-SkylarBecker

Chapter 12: Recuperation is Pricey

Nurses' feet were scurrying back and forth. They barked out orders and wrote out information on their clipboards that they always had in hand. During the night, it usually gets busy. Most shinnobi have to report back there in order to get an O.K. to receive their next mission. Wires and tubes squeaked together and worried guests muttered the same things over and over again. Sakura couldn't count how many times she had heard the phrases, "Why can't you let me see him? I'm part of his family!" or "She knows who I am, let me just put these flowers next to her bed!" The pink haired girl wished that she could let these people see their loved ones, but she would need to review the documents to see if they were in fact blood related. Recently the security around the hospital had doubled because of unknown reasons, but Sakura saw it as a good change. She was just finishing up a patient when she heard a loud bang coming from the west side of the building.

"Just one more stitch and I'll be out of here. You get some rest alright? I'll send a nurse to check up on you in a little bit Ok?" Sakura smiled as she got up from her seat next to the injured man.

"Thank you Miss, I'll be sure to get some rest," the old man replied as he laughed to himself, remembering how careless he was this evening while he was sawing a piece of wood.

Sakura got up quickly and washed her hands in the small sink that was in the same room. She wiped her forehead and walked out the door, deciding that she should check on what caused the loud noise not too long ago. To her surprise it was no other that Naruto. She could see panic in his eyes as he was being told that he couldn't see whoever he was here for. She glanced behind him and noticed that Shikamaru and Rock Lee had come with him. At first she didn't notice how disheveled Naruto looked. His T-shirt was all wrinkled and had stains on it; his pants were saggy at the hips and pockets. She looked over towards Rock Lee and Shikamaru and noticed that they looked normal, she decided that it was her first priority to figure out what was going on, and then she would later ask why he looked so out of it.

Just on cue, Rock Lee ran over to Sakura and confessed his undying love for her. He went on a small episode, telling her how much of a man he was and that she looked like a goddess that rained down from heaven and touched everyone heart with her beauty and love… or something like that. Sakura took her palm and smashed it into Rock Lee's face. Her face was scrunched up and she was annoyed that this happens every single time she has an encounter with the green jump-suited boy. As she pushed him away, she walked closer to hear what was going on.

"Listen, if you won't let me see her, I'll just force my way in there myself!" Naruto yelled at the quivering nurse in front of him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uzumaki, but its hospital rules. We can't let anybo-" She was suddenly cut off.

"Excuse me, but I'll be taking over from here, thank you." Sakura pushed past the nurse who kind of looked relieved that she didn't have to argue with another person tonight.

Sakura now looked at the once fuming boy. His broad chest was heaving in and out and his fists were clenched up into two balls. She noticed that through his anger, she could see fear in his eyes.

"Naruto…" Was all she said.

"Don't speak. Just don't. I don't want to be told what I have already been told before," he nearly whispered.

"This can't be good. What were you already told?" Sakura was really worried now. She had never seen Naruto this shaken before.

"I just want to go see _her,_ is that too much to ask? … I know I'm not family… but… but I have to..." Naruto shook his head and tightened his fists even more.

"I don't think it's alright for you to see her, at least not right now." As those words left her lips, the harsh reality of it all finally hit Naruto. His throat got all choked up and he began to sob.

"T-they said that she h-hasn't woken up… since three days ago. I-I have been here since the day it has happened, why, why, _why_ am I not allowed to see her?" Naruto sobbed as he punched the closest wall, leaving a large dent.

Sakura took her hands and forced them down on to his shoulders. She looked him in the eyes and could see how much he _needed_ to see her. He felt as if the world was taken away from him three days ago. Sakura felt the muscles underneath of her hands begging to shake. She then brought Naruto into a tight hug, and whispered in his ear that Hinata will be fine in a few days and that he is just over reacting.

"Then why can't I see her now?" He asked in a firmer voice.

Sakura just shook her head, "Fine, I'll bend the rules just a bit this time, but it's only because it's you."

Naruto squeezed her back really tight and kissed Sakura on the cheek. Sakura blushed and brought her hand to the place where Naruto's lips had just touched. She then patted his head and led him to the room where Hinata was recuperating in. As they neared the door, she told him to wait outside.

Hinata's body looked noticeably skinnier. Sakura frowned as she took Hinata's temperature. She then checked her pulse and refilled her I.V. drips. She tapped Kiba on the shoulder, who was now resting on a bed that they had brought in because he was determined to stay with Hinata the whole entire time. He opened his eyes and smiled at Sakura.

"Thanks for letting me stay here this whole time Sakura, I owe you big time," he said in a groggy voice.

"You really are loyal," Sakura pointed out.

"Aye, it's a dog's job to be dedicated. I wouldn't be able to consider myself a part of the Inuzuka clan if I wasn't in the least bit loyal." Kiba put on a charming grin and Sakura let him go back to sleep.

She walked back out the door and told Naruto that he was allowed to see her, but not allowed to touch her. She wasn't sure if whatever she had going through her body was contagious or not. She also warned him that if Hinata did wake up, to not startle her and to try to calm her down without touching her. Naruto just nodded his head and braced himself for what he was about to see behind the thick door.

The door creaked open and Naruto was surprised that the room was pretty dark, but then realized that it was about night time. He forgot how long he had waited in the waiting room, and lost track of time. He squinted and made his way to the small chair that was placed besides the bed. He studied the scene in front of him. Hinata was breathing slowly in and out. Her fragile chest moved up and down, her wrists looked so small. He was afraid that even if he was allowed to touch her, she might break in his arms of he was too rough with her. Her eyes were closed and her hair was flowing around her. He so badly wanted to touch her. To hold her tightly and make her all better.

Naruto sighed and then noticed the bed that was leaned up against the wall right in juxtaposition to Hinata's. Kiba's large figure was curled up on top of the bed. Naruto glanced back at Hinata and felt that she would wake up if he wasn't looking.

Kiba stirred and glanced around the room. He could smell someone else in the room, but it wasn't the usual scent of Sakura or the other nurses he had gotten accustomed to. He noticed the large figure sitting next to Hinata and got defensive. While still in that dream like sleep state of just waking up, Kiba stumbled over towards the man.

"Oye!" Kiba said as he clamped his large hand down on Naruto's shoulder. "… Oh, it's just you Naruto. Hey how are you allowed in here? More importantly, why are you in here!"

Kiba was fully awake now; he studied the guy sitting down and noticed the tears in his eyes. _Man, this guy looks like a wreck_. He thought as he loosened his grip on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto stayed staring at Hinata and replied, "Sakura let me in."

Kiba sighed, thinking in his head that that didn't answer the more important question , _why he was in here?_ _What was Hinata to him anyway?_ Kiba just shrugged, saying, "Look man, I've never told this to anyone besides Sakura yet, but I think I'm… I think I'm in love. I've been with Hinata my whole life; we've been on Team 8 together, but now since this has happened… I think I have finally come to my senses. I've kind of had a crush on her since we were young, but I just thought that it was more of a brotherly kind of love."

Naruto stayed silent, he wasn't sure if he should tell Kiba about him and Hinata, the situation was already upsetting. Just adding on more heart break would crush Kiba. Naruto just took a deep breath in and just as he was about to say something, Kiba started again.

"But I know that she has had a huge crush on you her whole life. I'm just angry that you didn't pick up on it! I know it's not your fault, but I can't stand seeing her hooked on a lost cause." Kiba shook his head and looked back at Hinata. "I know that she is basically in love with you, but I think I have a chance…"

"Why are you telling me all of this Kiba?" Naruto was confused. Why would anyone be so open like this towards him?

"I don't know, man. I kind of always wanted to tell you this, but now since I've finally had a chance to talk to you privately and because, if Hinata never wakes up… I think she deserves that you should hear this. And hopefully if she does wake up soon, maybe you could actually make her happy by at least talking to her. She is a really sweet, caring, strong, and beautiful girl." Kiba rested his hand back on Naruto shoulder and looked him in the eyes and said, "I know that this might not mean anything to you, but I think you're a great guy Naruto, and if you can make her happier then I can... I respect that."

Kiba could tell that Naruto liked Hinata as well, it saddened him a little. Naruto shifted in his seat.

"I agree. I think Hinata is all of those things… I think she is amazing in every way," Naruto whispered back.

Kiba huffed, "Well, let's shake on it, from here on out, you're my rival. Even though I know that there is only a small chance that Hinata will love me back, I will still try my hardest to make her fall for me. I hope you do the same, it's only fair."

Naruto laughed in his head as he took Kiba's hand in his and shook on it. _Too bad you have already lost, Kiba_.

"Ahh, well… I guess I can leave now. My mind is at rest knowing that there will be someone that Hinata likes waiting here for her when she wakes up." Kiba said as he stumbled to the door.

Naruto hadn't noticed how beat up Kiba really was. _He must have pretended to be better than he was so that he could stay here with Hinata._ His lower left side was stained with blood, his arm had several scratches on it, and he was walking with a limp.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright to get back by yourself? Why aren't you staying here? Don't you want to see her when she wakes up? All your efforts will be lost if you just leave now," Naruto said as he got up to help Kiba, even though he really didn't want Kiba to be there when Hinata wakes up.

The dog boy just brushed off Naruto's offering. He sighed, "Don't worry about me man, worry about her," he said as he glanced back at Hinata's still form. "I'm not staying because I know Hinata would rather see you when she wakes up... Just you," he paused for a moment then continued, "Besides, I'll make my move later. A true man can sense when the opportune moment arises."

He put on a charming grin and mock-punched Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto watched him leave, slightly sad to know that Kiba will eventually have to find out the truth. Honestly, Naruto admired Kiba and knew that he wasn't a bad guy at all. "…But for his honor, I'll consider him a worthy opponent," Naruto said to himself, long after Kiba had left.

Naruto stay sitting there in the dark room for a long time. He slumped in his seat and twirled his thumbs; occasionally yawning heavily for sleep was desperately needed. He had stayed up worrying about Hinata in the waiting room, he had forgotten to even eat or sleep. Naruto's stomach growled right when Sakura came in the room for another checkup. She frowned at Naruto.

"Naruto, you have to take better care of yourself. You're not even here as a patient, so I can't be taking care of you," she huffed. "I'll be back though with something for you."

Before she could leave Naruto asked, "How can you be so calm? Can't you see that one of your friends is gravely injured?"

Sakura stopped in her place and looked back at Naruto. "Of course I am worried, Naruto. But it's part of my job to keep a cool head on my shoulders. I can't be worrying about other things while I'm operating on a patient, now can I?" Sakura patted Naruto on the head and said, "Now I don't think Hinata would want us to worry too much about her either. So cheer up a little, alright? I'll be back with some food for you." And with that, the pink haired girl left the room.

Naruto continued to gaze at Hinata. She looked so peaceful even though she is in an awful situation. _Hmm, I think Sakura said that it is good to talk to people who are in comas,_ Naruto thought. Naruto shifted his weight in his seat and intertwined his fingers. He took in a deep breath and started:

"Hi Hinata, I'm not sure if you can hear me. Uhh, you look beautiful as always… well, you look better than any other patient that is cooped up in here." Naruto palmed his face. _Gosh I suck at this_.

Naruto took a moment to gather his thoughts and coughed to clear his throat. "I remember just the other day… more like four years ago… for me, it felt like the other day; you know I'm not too good at keeping time. Anyway, I remember that it was just around noon time and you and I were walking down the main road. It was bright and sunny out and the wind was just slightly blowing. We took a nice walk around town and later on that day stopped at some shops along the way home. You had tried on some new clothes and we had a mini run way show in the store's changing room. God, you looked _so_ beautiful. Later that night I remember that that was the night when we were lying outside in the on training field, watching the stars twinkle, and I asked you out. I was very nervous, you know, but I looked into your eyes and asked you to stay with me forever. We were just kids! We were so innocent…" Naruto trailed off, "… and then you of course fainted after that. I was surprised that you lasted the whole day actually. But I will forever remember that day. I just hope that we can do all those things together again. So hurry and get better Hinata-chan! I'll be waiting here."

Naruto sighed and waited for Sakura to come back. Once she entered the room, Sakura placed a hot steaming bowl of instant ramen in front of Naruto. She apologized, saying that it was the only thing that was left in the nurses' café. Naruto thanked her and dug in. He slurped down the noodles faster than normal, which is pretty damn fast.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been more considerate towards you. I know it must be hard for you to see her like this," Sakura suddenly said.

She walked over towards Hinata and scanned her body with her medical chakra. She then injected Hinata's arm with a needle that contained some type of antibiotic. The monitors beeped in their usual slow rhythm. She punched in some numbers into the computer that was next to the small sink and wrote down some notes for the other nurses to see. She refilled all the I.V. bags with clear fluid. After she was done that she turned back to Naruto and said, "Phew, alright. I just checked on Hinata and everything seems to be going steady. Whatever parasite is in her has been killed off, but you still can't touch her for another 24 hours, just a precaution."

Naruto was relieved. He wiped off the sweat that was on his forehead and inched closer to Hinata's bedside. "Hear that babe? You're going to get better soon," he whispered to her.

Sakura left them two to themselves and left to go do her next rounds. She walked over to the main entrance where the computers were that signed visitors and patients in and started talking to one of the woman that answers the calls.

"Can you tell me if there are any scheduled visitors for room 306, Hyuuga Hinata?" Sakura asked politely.

"Hmm, me check." The woman typed something into the computer and said, "Yes, just yesterday we scheduled an appointment for what I'm suspecting is her father. He is booked to come in tomorrow actually." After a brief moment the lady scanned over the screen and read more information. She added, "That's weird. It says that Ms. Hyuuga was checked in three days ago. I wonder why it has taken her father to visit her so late. I thought parents usually rush to the hospital when they hear that their child is gravely injured."

"Thanks for your help. I know that they are pretty busy in the Hyuuga house hold, but you're right, that is strange," Sakura replied. As she walked away from the main office, she couldn't help but feel sad for Hinata.

_I wonder what Naruto will do when Hiashi gets there tomorrow, _Sakura thought.


	13. Chapter 13: The Duel of False Accusation

Shout outs!

**roamer79**: Hahaha thanks! Don't worry, I won't get too involved with Kiba.

**NaruHina**: I can't give too much of it away!

**devilzxknight86**: Don't worry, if this was a Hiata-Kiba finfic, it'd be just them, but I'm only gonna write about Naruto and Hinata. True OTP.

**Confused Soul92**: Thank you!

**hinatagirl0805:** Oooo thanks! Haha, this next one is basically just a filler, but I hope you like it!

**The Mad Squirrel**: ! I'll start a Neji x Ten Ten one right away!

Alighty, so this one is being published today because I will be on vacation! Yes, lots of sun and warm beaches. So, sorry if there is grammatical errors. Hope all of you enjoy the next chapter of my Welcome Home series.

-SkylarBecker

**Chapter 13: The Duel of False Accusations**

Naruto had stiffly woken up in the hospital chair and remember that he had been able to see Hinata. He glanced over her way and looked at her peaceful face. He then got up to use the restroom. The white hallways blinded Naruto for there was quite the lighting difference. He scooted past nurses and doctors, rushing to get to where they needed to be, and made a left as he reached the end of the hall.

After he was done, he ran into Neji, who was walking the same way he was.

"Hey Neji! You're heading to Hinata's room right?" Naruto asked as he caught up. He glanced down to see Neji carrying flowers in his arms.

Neji let out his breath. "Yes, Naruto. Why else would I be here?" Neji's tone told Naruto that he was clearly annoyed. "Oh by the way, Lord Hiashi is in the room right now. I would tell you to head back to the compound, but you ignored me yesterday, the day before then, and even the day before that. So, I'm guessing you won't, so I'll save my breath and not even ask again."

Naruto sheepishly looked at the ground. It was true that Neji had asked him to come back to the compound to finish his training, but he thought that Hinata's injury was more important. Though, he did love training.

"Sorry, I was just really worr-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it." Neji cut him off in mind sentence. "As you can see, I have to deliver these," He indicated the flowers that were freshly cut, "so I'll be off."

With that, Neji continued down the wall towards room 306. Naruto wasn't going to let the presence of Hiashi stop him from staying in the room with Hinata, so he quickly followed behind Neji.

As he opened the door, he felt a cold chill. Just the presence of Hiashi gave off the feeling that icicles were forming slowing on the room's features. His cold gaze locked on to Naruto and Naruto shivered in response.

"What are _you_ doing here, boy? Have you been here this whole time?" Hiashi's tone was softer than usual, but still harsh at the end.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Yes, Sir. I was too worried to do anything else; I am still very worried about your daughter... I apologize sincerely for my absence at the training sessions."

Hiashi raised an eye brow. He was very surprised at Naruto's answer, he practically sounded like a respectable young man. Hiashi looked away from Naruto for a moment and said, "You were worried about my daughter?"

Naruto coughed, "U-ugh well.. you.. see…"

Naruto was just about to confess everything to the stone cold man front of him, but what stopped him was an abrupt laughter coming from Hiashi.

"Hahaha, why would anyone be concerned about Hinata?" Hiashi was laughing at full force, but regained his composure and continued, "Hmm? She's so insignificant! She can't even defend herself; look at where she is now. It's living proof. She was always weak, and want to hear a family secret? She disgusts me sometimes. The only reason why I'm so delicate towards her.. no, those are the wrong words." Hiashi coughed and continued on, "The only reason as to why I didn't disown her already is because she is the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan. Now, if it was really up to me, I'd already have her younger sister wed and appointed at clan head. Hinata has always been a disappointment."

Naruto was in full shock. What he felt was a mix between disgust and anger. He could feel his blood boiling beneath his skin; it burned the vessels as his heart pumped faster.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMEHTING LIKE THAT ABOUT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?" Naruto shouted loudly. "I think Hinata is strong! Stronger than anybody I've even known! She isn't weak at all."

Hiashi was even more surprised now. He laughed, "Are you telling me that you actually care about Hinata? Why else would you be sticking up for her this much, boy?"

Hiashi took a few steps closer to Naruto. Naruto backed up in response and clenched his teeth together. The whisker marks on his cheeks were becoming more pronounced and heat was emanating off of him.

"Anyone that's Hinata's friend would stick up for her like this! But honestly, I do really like Hinata, more than a friend actually!" Naruto spat out.

"Why would any man want a woman like Hinata? She's damaged goods. Take a good look at her," Hiashi and Naruto looked over to Hinata's still form. Her whole body was covered in cuts and burns. "See, no man would want to love that. A girl must be pure and clean, gentle and elegant in order to win the hearts of men."

Naruto had enough of Hiashi. He didn't care if he was the respected clan leader or the god of the underworld. He was fed up with him and decided to do something about it. Naruto moved forward, right up close to Hiashi and got right in front of the man's frowning face. He then said, with distaste in his words, "_You are the lowest of low. I love Hinata for who she is, and I know that she feels the same about me. I plan to marry her one day and get her the hell away from all this crazy clan shit. And. You. Cannot. Stop. Me."_

Neji then butted in. "Ok, I think he's had enough Lord Hiashi," he said while pushing Naruto away from his superior.

Lord Hiashi started to laugh.

"Hey! This isn't funny. I'm not finished yet!" Naruto started to walk closer again, but Neji stopped him with his outstretched arm. Hiashi continued to laugh. His laughter was growing louder and louder by the minute, while Naruto grew angrier and angrier.

What seemed to be out of nowhere, Naruto slid underneath of Neji's arm and made a clean dash to Hiashi. He raised his arm and just as he was about to punch the laughing Hyuuga as hard as he could, Hiashi raised his arm and met Naruto's fist with his right palm.

Hiashi let out a sigh and muttered something under his breath. Hiashi narrowed his eyes, "My, what a temper."

Naruto was breathing really heavily now, all his adrenaline he built up was running out. Hiashi slowly let Naruto's fist go and Naruto backed away.

Neji then spoke up again, "Lord Hiashi…"

"I know Neji," sighed Hiashi. "He did prove to me everything he needed to.."

Naruto was confused. "Proved everything? What are you two talking about?"

"They're talking about how you passed the test on whether or not you were allowed to officially date Hinata." Sakura butted in.

"Gahhh! Since when have you been here, Sakura?" Naruto jumped back as Sakura came into view.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVEN'T EVEN NOTICED ME THIS WHOLE TIME? God, this is what I get for being a secondary character…" Sakura continued to mutter to herself. "Sheesh, I was right there on the extra bed over there!" She pointed to the bed that Kiba was sleeping on earlier. "…But I guess all of you won't look because I'm _so_ unimportant." Just as she expected, the three men continued where the left off in their own conversation. Sakura walked over to the corner of the room and sat down, facing the wall. A blue hue was casted over her figure and seeped out from her on to the wall.

Naruto glanced over and quickly looked away. "So what's this test Sakura's talking about?"

Neji and Hiashi both looked over towards Naruto. "Well… The Hokage did tip me off about you and Hinata," started Hiashi, "so I decided that it was only fair to figure out if you were worthy enough to date my eldest daughter through my own means."

Naruto was baffled. He had to shake his head and clean his ears before he could even start comprehending what he was hearing just now. Naruto started to sweat. He coughed then asked, "Uhmm… so did I pass?"

"You most certainly did," replied Hiashi. "But you do realize that you just completed the mental part of it. I will allow you to date her, but I'm not sure about marriage. As leader, I have to make sure that you are qualified to support the whole clan. I also have to see what benefits you give us and take that into consideration. You can see that we have many nobles and higher ups who would gladly take my daughters hand in marriage, so what makes you so special? That is the second question to the test."

Naruto was about to speak but suddenly Hinata began to stir. All heads turned towards her and Sakura got up from sitting in fetal position over in the corner and stalked past the three of them to tend to Hinata. She felt Hinata's forehead for her temperature and checked her heart rate. Naruto and Hiashi rushed to Hinata's bed side and watched her closely for any other movement. The pale girl showed small signs of recognition when Sakura asked her to flex her fingers if she could hear her voice.

"I'm right here Hinata. I'm right next to you," spoke Naruto as he grabbed her tiny hand and squeezed it tight.

Hiashi looked down at their joined hands and began to frown, but then remembered that he did give his consent that the two of them could go out and sighed. He averted his gaze and focused on Hinata's breathing. He then turned to Sakura and asked in a hurried voice, "Is there anything I can to do to help?"

It took two hours for Hinata to open up her eyes. She was very dizzy and confused. She tried to focus on what was in front of her but everything was fuzzy and moving around. Naruto continued to hold her hand as she slowly sat up. Hiashi's eyes had tears filling up in them. Neji had left long ago; he had placed the flowers besides Hinata's bed and dismissed himself saying that it wasn't his place to be.

Sakura was on high alert; she knew that it was vital if anything went wrong at this point. She kept checking Hinata's heart beat and monitor to make sure everything was on the right pace.

"F-father?" Hinata finally spoke as a clearer image came into her view.

"Yes, I'm here Hinata," cooed Hiashi. He took his hand and brushed the hair that was in her face out of the way.

Naruto gripped her hand tighter and Hinata focused her attention on him now.

Hinata's eyes opened up wide. "N-naruto? Why are you here?" Hinata practically yelled.

"Huh? What do you mean...?" Naruto asked as he came closer towards Hinata.

"W-why are you here in my room?" Hinata quickly said.

"Your room?" Naruto thought for a moment, but then it clicked. "Ugh, Hinata, where do you think we are exactly?"

"My room in my house?" She said like it was an obvious answer. But as she saw the looks on their faces, she quickly glanced around the room to check to see if she was correct.

"I-I'm in the hospital?" Hinata brought her palm up to her forehead. She ran her fingers through her hair, and her eyes lit up. "Oh my God. Since when did I grow my hair out?"

Hiashi and Naruto quickly turned toward Sakura with worried looks. The pink haired girl just kept writing stuff down on her clipboard. She glanced back up every now and then to see if Hinata was still alright.

"I think we should give Hinata a break. You two, get out. Now." Sakura hurried them out of the room, and as they were leaving she quickly turned back and locked the door behind her.

"Ok, so what are we going to do about you," she said as she pointed towards Hinata.

Hinata was still musing over how long her hair was.

"Hinata, can you tell me anything about your last memory?" Sakura sat down on the bed with her.

"Uhhh, it's really fuzzy, but I remember practicing my forms with Neji for the upcoming Chunin exams," Hinata said as she pressed her two temples with her fingers.

_Chunin exam? That was like five whole years ago! _ "Hinata, you don't remember anything about dating Naruto or anything recent?" Questioned the pink haired girl.

"...recent? DATING NARUTO?" Hinata couldn't keep her laughter from escaping her mouth. "Y-you think Naruto would actually date me? As much as it saddens me, just face it Sakura, that's never going to happen."

Sakura just set her clipboard down and stepped outside to take a breather, leaving the confused Hyuuga alone in her bed. _This could be a problem..._


	14. Chapter 14: Never Too Late for an Update

Oh my! I'm sorry this took so long. I was on vacation and got out of the groove of things! Ugh, I really want to continue this story, because I feel as though I have more to write about. Please don't hate me for taking really long breaks. I get into these rough patches where I can't think of anything good to write… I guess I need more motivation. Where's my Hinata x Naruto Lovers out there?! Haha, for the people out there wondering: I'm not dead… yet.

Ugh don't hate e fore this chapter; I know some of you will… Just remember that I will forever be Naruhina. Also, I am not doing shout outs, I am too lazy and I just want to get this chapter out there ASAP.

Please still love me, and enjoy!

SkylarBecker

Chapter 14: It's Never Too Late for an Update!

Naruto was sweating all over. He had just finished a training session with Kakashi Sensei. They had recently been training every day together from dusk to dawn. Apparently Naruto needed something to do with his time these days since Hinata was going through a recuperation program Sakura had come up with. He sighed to himself as he sat under the shade of a nearby tree. It was hot and Kakashi wasn't going easy on him. Naruto rubbed the a gash on the side of his face that he obtained when the copy ninja came out of nowhere and pummeled him from the side.

"Hurts don't it?" Smiled Kakashi. He hung upside down from one of the tree's great branches, sticking to it with chakra. He then took out his new book from the series Make Out Paradise and started to read it nonchalantly.

"Not at all Kakashi Sensei, heh, you must have gotten weak while I was gone," lied Naruto.

"Ehh? Is that so?" Kakashi just stayed where he was and flipped to the next page, obviously not too concerned.

Naruto was walking back to wash up, just as he was stopped by a strange looking guy with jet black hair. The guy looked at him funnily. Naruto noticed that he was wearing a cut off shirt, which was rather odd. Naruto started laughing.

"Haha! Why are you wearing girl's clothes?" Naruto pointed to him.

He just stood there and looked down at what he was wearing. "I don't see any feminine apparel on me? You're Naruto Uzumaki? Prepare to die."

With quick reflexes, the strange guy jumped back and whipped out a single scroll in front of him. While in the air, he painted several beasts on the scroll. Right when he finally landed on the ground, the scroll started unleashing them on to the streets of Konoha.

Naruto was surprised and was still worn out from the training with Kakashi. He staggered back as one of the beasts clipped him on the shoulder. Naruto took out three kunai and chucked them towards the wolf shaped painting that was about to bite off his head. Black ink splattered on Naruto as the wolf disappeared. Naruto spat out the ink that had gotten in his mouth and retreated to the roof tops to get a better view of where that weird guy went off to.

"I've got you now!" Naruto spotted him and sent four shadow clones to go get him. They charged and started their attack.

The black haired boy blocked two kicks coming from the left and the right with his right hand and left forearm. He swung his right leg out and knocked over one of the clones who staggered back. That was his opening; he then took a kunai knife and stabbed the clone that was getting back up. The rest of the clones watched as their comrade disappeared in a puffy white cloud. The strange guy took his elbow and forced it into the left clone's jaw, while slicing the one in front of him with another kunai. Poof! Those two disappeared. That left the last one. Just as the guy was about to finish the last clone off, the real Naruto came out and jumped from the roof with a swirling Rasengan in his right hand. It hit the stranger in the cheek and blew him back with so much force that his body left a hole from where he was standing to where he was now, which was quite the distance away. Naruto huffed and made over to where the guy laid, but before he could grab him by the collar, the black haired boy disappeared in a puff of smoke. *That was odd, thought Naruto.

He hurried back to the Hyuuga compound. Even though his training was on hiatus, he still enjoyed staying there over his cramped apartment. Hiashi didn't care, as long as someone didn't need that room. That's a good thing considering that no one would probably need to use the room since there was many more rooms just like the one Naruto was staying in, not to mention that is was considered not the most luxurious of all the rooms in the underground part of the compound.

As he lowered himself into the warm water of the tub, Naruto let out the breath he had been holding in. "There's nothing better that soaking in soothing water after a rough day of intense training!" Naruto exclaimed. He was trying everything to get his mind off of Hinata. Sakura had told him that it was bad for his health to be worrying all the time and that he needed to occupy his time with things to do. "I'm trying Sakura, I just hope that you can live up to your promise and get Hinata fixed up soon," he said quietly to himself.

Naruto got out of the tub because he heard a tapping on the door. He wrapped himself up in a towel and went to go answer it. Neji was standing before him. As the Hyuuga's eyes looked over Naruto's wet body, you could practically feel the disgust seeping out from him. The Hyuuga coughed and said that the Hokage wants to see him immediately. He then slammed the door as he walked back down the dark hallway.

"Huh. Wonder what it could be about," Naruto thought to himself. He put on his freshly laundered ninja gear, packed a small travel bag, and stepped outside his room. He left the Hyuuga Compound with a grin on his face. _I hope I get a good mission! It will be a perfect distraction_!

Tsunade had her hands folded on top of her desk. She heard Naruto coming and waited for him to appear through the doorway. Shizune looked back and forth from Tsunade's glare to the door and then back, she was always on edge, especially when Lady Tsunade was in one of her 'moods'.

Naruto rushed through the door with a cheeky grin. "Hey Granny!"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in irritation and ground her teeth together. "I'm in no mood for any kind of crap today! Shizune!"

Shizune jumped at the sound of her name and tightened her grip around the small little pig in her arms. "Yes Lady Tsunade!"

"Go to the hospital and bring me back Sakura! Don't make me wait," Tsunade barked.

Shizune came back with a disheveled looking Sakura. Shizune had told her it was an emergence and that she had to report to the Hokage Tower immediately. Sakura was catching up on some of her lost sleep due to odd hours in the hospital and had to jump out of bed and get her ass moving. Though, she was used to it because of emergencies happening at the hospital every so often. But Sakura still looked like someone punched her in the face and then pushed her down the stairs, on top of it.

"You needed me Tsunade?" Sakura yawned and stretched her arms behind her back. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Naruto casually standing there.

Naruto wasn't sure what was happening, but he didn't want Sakura here. It meant to him that if she was standing here, she was doing something else instead of helping Hinata recuperate. The two of them stood in front of Tsunade's desk, waiting for her to speak.

Tsunade cleared her throat and started speaking right on key. "So I've called you both here today to welcome a new member of Team 7. He is from a special Anbu Black ops division in a location that will not be given out. I want you two to keep an eye on him, for he is a possible threat. He works under a man named Danzo, who has tried to take over Konoha previously."

Shizune handed out papers with a name and description of the new team member. Naruto looked at the picture and immediately recognized that it was the strange guy he had encountered on the street.

"Also, I have a mission for you three and a new team captain will be appointed. You three will seek out the hide out where Sasuke has been taken to. Collect all the necessary things you will need and meet back here in two hours. Your new members will also be waiting here. Dismissed." Tsunade waved her hand and shooed them out of her office. She took a long deep breath in and let it out.

Naruto huffed as he and Sakura were walking away from the Hokage's Tower. Then Sakura asked, "What's on your mind Naruto?"

"Oh, you know me; I'm always worrying about Hinata. What are you going to do since we've been assigned to a mission? I mean like, how are you going to continue the recuperation program." Naruto frowned and kicked up some dirt as he was walking.

"Hmm, I'll talk to Tsunade-sama about that. I'm sure she'll figure out something. Aren't you excited though? We finally get to bring Sasuke back, it feels so unreal." Sakura added some pep into her step and she hopped along besides Naruto who just smiled at her.

Naruto gave her a fake laugh, "Yeah, I guess this is great. I'm happy Sakura."

Hinata stared straight up. She gazed at the white ceiling; it had some stains on it, probably from age. Her fingers played with her long dark hair. She was still confused, but she had talked to Sakura for what had seemed like hours. The pink haired girl explained the whole situation to her. She had told her that she was on a mission, that she had fallen and hit her head really hard, and that she had even fallen into a coma for a brief amount of time. Hinata brought her fingers up to the back of her head and felt the many stitches that were sewn and the large bump that had appeared with it.

Sakura hadn't told her that she was dating Naruto though. She thought that that was too much for Hinata to understand in her condition. Hinata was showing signs that she was regaining some of her memory, like passing the chunin exams and becoming stronger and learning how to address all problems considering her clan. She just had to remember that large chunk of time that involved Naruto. Of course she remembered the three years while he was gone, except she had just remembered feeling lonely and depressed for all that time. She remembered someone though being there to comfort her in those times. She really tried to remember everything, but when she pushed herself, she'd get really dizzy and even black out at times.

She rustled underneath of her covers and turned on to her side.

She quickly turned over when she suddenly heard a knock on her door. Kiba charmingly stepped inside and made his way over to the chair that was next to her hospital bed.

"I'm glad you're up and acting somewhat normal," smiled Kiba.

"If you mean by normal as in sleeping most of the day away, being fed food that looks like it was processed in a blender, and having to be watched even if I sneeze, then yes. This is totally normal," Hinata replied with a sigh.

"Awh man, I didn't mean to strike a nerve," Kiba said while rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

Hinata then tried to peek at what was in Kiba's other hand. The browned haired boy noticed her staring and said, "Oh, umm. I picked these up," he took a beautiful bouquet of flowers out from behind him and handed them to Hinata, "I'm sorry it's not something more spectacular.."

Hinata blushed and shushed him saying that they were the most beautiful things she has ever received, but she couldn't help the feeling that she was given flowers before. She tried to think about it more but she was stopped in the middle of her thoughts by Kiba. He had taken one of her hands into his without her realizing it. She glanced down at their conjoined hands and then up to meet his deep mahogany eyes with hers.

"I was worried about you, you know," Kiba barely made out his words.

The room fell quiet and Hinata and Kiba sat in the middle, neither of them wanted to break the growing silence out of embarrassment.

Hinata finally decided to speak. "So, ummm... I'm very confused. But Sakura said that it was completely normal, and that I actually should be regaining my memories soon. I was in a coma for a little while, what exactly happened?"

Kiba let out a sigh and put both of his hands behind his head. "It was my entire fault; I should have kept a better eye on you. You don't understand how much you mean to me." Kiba blushed and continued, "I mean, I know you probably only think of me as a friend, and all those years spending time together, I thought so too. But now I'm seeing you as something different, something that is special, and nobody else can have it."

Hinata just sat there quietly, she fidgeted with her fingers like she used to when she was younger. Kiba took her hand back into his.

"I know that it is unfair of me to be saying all of this now, because I know you are probably already confused enough. But I felt as though I really needed to get it all off of my chest. Hinata, I think I'm in love with you," Kiba said in a rush.

Hinata blushed. Was this really all happening now? She thought about Kina's words and really wanted to reply to him with a positive answer, but something kept her from speaking. Deep down she knew that something important was missing from her memory, but what was it? She continued to play with her fingers and tried to not make eye contact with Kiba. Kiba moved closer, and before she realized what was happening, Hinata felt Kiba's lips crash against her own.

Their kiss was sudden. It left Hinata in a daze. She brought her hand up to her mouth and asked her self if that really just happened. _Kiba-kun just kissed me! Was this my first kiss? No, it felt familiar… I feel as if I had already kissed someone before._


	15. Chapter 15:Is Everyone Still Alive?

Hello Everybody!

I have to apologize. No, actually I have to beg for forgiveness. I haven't been writing recently because I have been so busy. Who would have thought that I would actually obtain a social life?! But hey… miracles are possible. Secondly, I haven't been writing because I have OTP'd on a different pair and haven't been watching Naruto. ." I know, I should just go crawl in a hole now and stay there for eternity. But they are PERFECT. Ughh, I recently found this chapter in the back of my iphone's notes, so I decided to put up what I had. It's VERY short. I definitely want to get back into writing, but it's really hard when I'm not motivated. Humph. Please love & forgive me.

-SkylarBecker.

Chapter 15: Is Everyone Still Alive?

Naruto collected all of his necessary belongings for his mission and glanced over to the clock. He noticed that he still had an hour to kill, so he slung his backpack over his left shoulder and made his way to Kanoha's finest hospital. It was sunny and the air had a slight breeze to it. _Huh, today's going to be a good day_.

He walked with pep in his step down the long white glossy hallway. Even though it had been a long time, his feet already knew where to go, since they walked out of memory to Hinata's hospital room. Every day he had to stop himself from visiting her, for Sakura had told him it would be a bad idea. Just as he neared the door, he heard ruffling of sheets and Hinata squeak. Alarmed he burst into the room, his muscles tensed and flexed on their own.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled in panic as he blindly entered the room.

His vision slowly focused on the scene in front of him, the raven haired girl was pushed up against the wall, still lying on the bed. Kiba held two firm arms, one on each side of Hinata's head, against the wall to support himself. His long body was pressed up against Hinata, his lips tracing over hers.

"N-naruto?!" Hinata squeaked.

"Huh?" Kiba muttered as he turned his head to see what Hinata was complaining about.

Before the brown haired boy could even speak, a super-fast fist landed right into the side of his face. This knocked Kiba onto the floor, causing the floor to crack from the force of impact.

"What the hell man!" Kiba spat as he attempted to get up.

Another fist was charging straight at him, this time Kiba was able to just dodge it, but Naruto's knuckles just grazed Kiba's jacket. A ripping sound pierced the air as Kiba's jacket was ripped from the shoulder. Kiba bared his fangs and looked down to access the damaged, but by doing so he left a huge opening for Naruto to attack.

The blonde had by now dropped his bags that he was wearing and was charging up with hatred and chakra. His eyes turned beast like and his strength was almost impossible for another person to compete with. He saw his opening and took it with speed and accuracy. He punched Kiba with a killer uppercut to the chest, the sounds of breaking bones and ribs could be heard throughout the hospital, along with Kiba's screams of pain.

The frozen Hinata suddenly was aware of what was happening.

"S-stop... stop... STOP!" The shaking girl screamed.

Naruto, who was gripping Kiba's jacket and holding him in place suddenly turned his attention towards Hinata. His eyes still glowed with distain and hate.

"N-naruto..." Hinata whimpered.

The glow from the blonde beasts eyes faded and let go of Kiba, letting him fall slack onto the ground. He then moved in a zombie like pace and made his way towards Hinata's bed side. He then lowered his head and sat down next to her.

"I don't know what to say..." He started to speak.

"Why.. Why would you do something like this Naruto-kun? Especially to Kiba... I thought you two were friends."

Naruto shook his head, "It's not like we're enemies... I just... UGH. This is hard to explain! Ok?!"

Hinata looked at the annoyed look on his face and could see that he was being honest.

"Naru-" suddenly she was cut off by Sakura bursting through the door.

"Is everything alright in here?! I heard a loud bang!" Sakura scanned the room and saw the catastrophe of a scene Naruto had made.

"Holy shit! Ok, uhh. No one move! I'll be right back!" Sakura then sprinted out of the room.


End file.
